Broly: The Legendary Huntsman
by Fade Mamoru
Summary: After being banished from Hell, Broly finds himself on a planet named Remnant where Ki is replaced with Aura and monsters lurk around every corner. Given a second chance at life, Broly now has two choices. Protect his new home from the growing darkness or destroy it as he has other planets. [Broly x Yang]
1. The End of A Legend

**What's up everyone and welcome to the revamped Broly: The Legendary Huntsman. Now, this is what I'm sticking to from now on. There won't be any starting over or revamping from this moment on. This is the story I'm going with. So, I hope you all enjoy and tell me what you think.**

 _Broly, the Legendary Super Saiyan, has broken free of his binds yet again and is now rampaging through Hell in his hunt for Goku. Many warriors, both evil and good, has fallen to the rage of the monstrous Saiyan, most notably Frieza, Cell, and Pikkon. King Kai has called Goku for assistance and together, with the help of Supreme Kai and Elder Kai, they have formed a plan to stop Broly once and for all. Now, Goku faces off against the mighty Legend in a final showdown._

"I'm going to kill you, Kakarot!" Broly shouts in anger as he and Goku face off in the middle of Hell.

"Enough is enough Broly! Stop this now!" Goku shouts.

"Never. I will never stop till you are dead! You hear me Kakarot!?"

Goku grits his teeth and thinks, 'Damn I didn't think he'd be this strong. Frieza. Cell. Even Pikkon. Broly has taken them all down looking for me. Even if a lot of them are evil, I can't allow Broly to hurt any more people because of me. I hope this plan works because if it doesn't we'll be back to square one.' "Alright then," Goku says as he powers up to Super Saiyan, "let's do this Broly."

At first, neither of the Saiyans move and it begins to feel as if Hell itself was watching them. Then, with no warning, the two fire a ki ball at each other. The attacks collide, creating a huge explosion and in the middle of it is Goku and Broly fighting it out. Their fists, elbows, and knees collide multiple times which start to create massive shockwaves that can be felt all the way to King Kai's planet. Their hands eventually lock and the two mighty Saiyans begin to try and overpower the other. Broly then gives a wicked grin before bringing his knee up and catching Goku in the stomach then punching in across the face. The attack sends him flying into the side of a red jagged rock protruding from the ground, but Broly doesn't end the assault there. He plants his feet into Goku's chest which sends him through the rock. He then vanishes above the orange Gi wearing Saiyan, grabs him by the face and slings him down to the red earth with enough force to break the sound barrier.

Luckily, Goku is able to right himself just before impact and lands on his feet. The landing creates a massive crater that becomes bigger when Goku brings his arms up to block an incoming punch from the Legendary Super Saiyan. The two then lock hands for a second time, trying to overpower one another. "What's the matter Kakarot? Not going so well for you this time?"

Goku grits his teeth as he feels himself being pushed back. He then starts to give a chuckle and says, "Well, to be honest, Broly, I really wasn't expecting you to be this strong. You must've been doing some serious Image Training since last time you broke free."

"That's right. I've been Image Training nonstop all in order to finally kill you."

"Heh, that's amazing," Goku says before bringing his foot up and kicking Broly in the chin.

The kick makes Broly stumble back and release Goku's hands. He flys a few feet away and blasts the Legend with a super powerful Kamehameha. Broly puts his hand up just as the attack hits and is engulfed. Goku stops firing and waits for the smoke to clear, expecting to see Broly injured. But, despite the power behind his attack, Goku finds that his opponent had put up a barrier just before the attack hit. Broly takes the barrier down and says, "A pathetic attack like that will do nothing to me Kakarot."

"Heh, you're. I'm gonna have to take it up a few notches." Goku begins charging his Ki and says, "take a good look Broly. This is a power you'll never be able to obtain."

Broly is taken aback by the sudden increase of Goku's power, which seems to continuously rise until it explodes. Once the dust has cleared he notices that Goku's hair is spikier and a more rigid. He also notices that electricity arcs around the Saiyan's body. "What...what is this?"

"Like I said, this is a power you'll never be able to obtain. This is Super Saiyan 2." Broly looks on with astonishment by the sheer intensity emanating from Goku's body and feels that it's not yet over. Goku's power continues rising to unimaginable heights. "And this..." his aura begins to flare about violently and intensely as his power explodes again causing chunks of red earth to rise up and dust to swirl around. But even with the debris obscuring his view, Broly can sense, from the weight of energy around him, that Goku reached a level he never thought existed. His thoughts are only confirmed when the dust finally begins to settle. What he sees makes him take a subconscious step back as he takes in what stands before him.

"What is this? Kakarot, what is this?!" Broly demands.

"This," Goku says as he slowly opens his eyes, "is what I call a Super Saiyan 3." Broly stands visibly shaking in fear as he takes in the new form. Goku's hair was now long and spiky, almost touching the ground, no eyebrows, and an aura of electricity that arced more violently than it did in the 2nd form. But what really put Broly off was Goku's voice. The once cheery voice that filled Broly with rage was now replaced with a serious, almost savage one. "What's the matter?"Goku asks, gaining Broly's attention, "too scared to attack? Fine, then I'll just make the first move."

Before Broly can react to defend himself, Goku appears in front of him with his fist buried in the Legendary Super Saiyan's stomach up to the elbow. The punch causes spittle to spray from Broly's gaping mouth as he hunches over in pain. Goku pulls his arm back and kicks him into the air, then vanishes behind him and knocks Broly back down to the ground. The Saiyan lay unconscious for a few seconds as Goku lands a few feet away before finally struggling to get back up. "I don't want to have to destroy you Broly. Stay down and give up."

The words echo through Broly's mind as he finally gets back to his feet. "Give up? Give up?! Never! I'll never stop until you lie dead at my feet!" Broly shouts as he charges at Goku.

"Hmph, I figured you'd say that." Goku vanishes behind Broly and elbows him in the back of the head causing him to stumble. The berserker of a Saiyan manages to recover and spin around, firing his signature attack: Eraser Cannon. Goku watches as the attack rapidly approaches him, but does nothing to stop it. Instead, he lets the attack hit and is instantly engulfed by the explosion and flames that came after impact.

Broly begins to laugh maniacally only to stop short as he watches the flames, smoke, and debris get pushed away by Goku's aura and reveal an unharmed Saiyan. "How...how is this possible?"

"It's simple. You're not strong enough to even scratch me. So why don't you give up."

Broly grits his teeth as his rage for his inability to harm Goku begin to overtake him. "Never! I will kill you Kakarot! You hear me?! I'll destroy this entire realm if I have to!" Broly flys up into the red sky and begins to channel his Ki into the palm of his hand. A green sheet of energy washes over his body and gathers into his hand to form a power ball. Broly then brings his arm back and gets ready to throw it. However, just as he brings his hand forward to throw the attack, Goku vanishes in front of him with his elbow embedded in Broly's stomach. The attack causes him to spit up blood and his attack to dissipate. "Wh...what? How...how is this possible," Broly says as his body begins falling from the sky. He hits the ground with a heavy thud and when the smoke clears, he has reverted back to normal. Goku lands beside him and Broly looks up and asks, "how...how are you so powerful Kakarot?"

"Because unlike you Broly I have people I wish to protect. People that you threaten."

"People, to protect?" 'Does he mean those weaklings? How can weaklings give him such strength? I don't understand.'

"I didn't want it to come to this. You're an amazing warrior Broly and I wish we could've fought more. But you're too big of a threat to everyone.Perhaps in another life, we could've been rivals or maybe even friends." Goku raises his hand up and points his palm at Broly. An energy ball forms and it's clear to Broly what's about to happen. "I hope wherever you end up, that you find peace and are not plagued by anger and rage." Broly raises his hand up in an attempt to defend himself. "Goodbye." His vision is filled with a white light as Goku's attack engulfs his body, leaving nothing, not even dust.

 **(Transition)**

Broly's unconscious body falls into an endless black abyss as a voice begins speaking. _"We are sorry it had to come to this Broly, but we have no other choice. You're a threat to everyone, but we don't want your soul to be destroyed. So instead I, as the Supreme Kai, have decided to banish your soul to another dimension,"_ the voice, announcing itself as the Supreme Kai, says with a voice heavy with sadness.

 _"Your link to our dimension is severed. You'll never be able to return to our world and you can no longer use Ki. I'm sorry."_ A bright light shimmers around Broly's body and the Halo over his head disappears. Along with the Halo vanishing, Broly's body also becomes younger and shorter. " _There, you_ _have been brought back to life and I have restored your body to an appropriate age for your new home. As requested by Goku, I will allow you to keep your memories and your Saiyan_ _blood. Your Super Saiyan powers, however, will be locked away until certain conditions are met._ A portal showing green trees and grass opens up beneath Broly's body. " _With all this, I bid you farewell. I hope this world can give you peace_. _Goodbye, Broly."_ His body falls through the portal signifying the closing of his old life and the start of a new one.

 **Alright, so I know this is a short chapter, but don't worry. The rest of the chapters will be way longer. As I said above, this is the story that's going to be sticking. I hope you all enjoy and let me know what you think.**


	2. Broly's Arrival (08-12 02:05:26)

_Last time on Broly The Legendary Huntsman. The two Saiyans, Goku, and Broly fight a tremendous battle that shakes Hell itself. The battle starts off one-sided as Broly pulverizes Goku with ease thanks to the Image Training. But, as it begins to look like the Legend may win, Goku surprises Broly by showing him levels of Super Saiyan that far exceed his own Legendary form. Now a Super Saiyan 3, Goku defeats Broly in a matter of seconds before seemingly destroying the monstrous Saiyan's soul. However, thanks to the Supreme Kai, and as requested by Goku, Broly's soul was saved but banished to another dimension to live out his days in, hopefully, peace. Now, Broly awakens in a strange forest discovering, from his memories, that he no longer has Ki and can never return to his own dimension. What will he do on this new strange planet? Find out now._

"Damn them!" Broly yells as he buries his fist into the side of a tree. "Who do they think they are!" 'thud' "Sending me to this forsaken planet!" 'thud' "The damn cowards!" 'thud' 'thud' 'thud' "Rrraaaahhhhhhh!" With a mighty battle cry, Broly punches the tree a final time and sends it tumbling down in splinters. He looks down at his bloodied knuckles and grits his teeth. "They took my pride, my power, and my revenge," he clenches his fist and says, "I'll find a way to get back somehow and when I do, I'll kill them all and collect their heads as trophies! Gah!" Broly grabs his head with both hands as sharp pain spikes through his mind. But as quickly as it starts, it stops.

Panting, Broly removes his hands and says to himself, "Gotta find something to kill." He spins around at the sound of a twig snapping and sees he is surrounded by a group of black creatures with bone white masks, long triangular ears, tails, and small amounts of armor plating and spikes covering their body. "Heh, and it looks like I just found it."

With no hesitation, Broly charges the closest creature and punches it in the face. The hit breaks its jaw and twists its head around in a fatal angle. Without missing a beat, he turns and punches the second one in the chest. It flys back and knocks down a few others. Broly starts to laugh maniacally when a sharp pain sears through his body when one of the creatures rakes its claws across his back, leaving four deep gashes that bleed profusely. Enraged by the pain, Broly spins around and elbows the thing square in its face, crushing the bone mask.

A fourth creature clamps its jaws down on Broly's arm, sinking its teeth to the bone. He grabs its bottom jaw and wrenches its mouth open to free his arm. Now, with both hands on its jaw, the Saiyan begins pulling its mouth apart. He rips its bottom jaw down, spraying blood all over him, and continues ripping well past its chest leaving its insides exposed.

The next two creatures are smaller than the others and go down quickly, but a seventh one gets a lucky hit in. It cuts Broly across his chest and goes for a second hit, but its arm gets caught and a hand grabs its throat. Broly loos into the creatures red eyes and, with a grin, crushes its windpipe, ending its struggle.

Broly turns to find his next target but sees that the remaining creatures have begun to back off. He looks around him and says, "Aww, what's the matter? Running scared already?" Something to his right catches his eye and when he turns to look he sees that the creatures weren't retreating. They were making room for another creature. It was the same as the others, but much taller with more armor plating and spines on its body. It stands on its hind legs, towering over Broly, and gives a mighty roar that shakes the treetops.

It charges the Saiyan with shocking speed and swipes at Broly with its razor-sharp claws. He barely manages to dodge the attack and counters with a kick to its stomach. Unfazed by the kick, the creature grabs Broly's leg and swings him around into a tree. Broly brings his arms up to shield himself as his body goes through the tree before kicking the beast on the side of its head.

The creature lets go and Broly is sent flying back, but he manages to flip himself backward and skid to a halt on his feet. Without delay, he charges the creature and punches it multiple times in the face, stomach, and chest, but his attacks have little effect and for his efforts, he receives an uppercut to the jaw. The punch sends Broly up into the air and before he can recover the creature grabs his foot and slams him back down to the earth. Though winded due to the hard impact, he manages to roll away from the thing's foot coming down on his head.

Broly gets back to his feet and tackles the creature into a tree. He begins an onslaught of punches to its face, each hit becoming more fierce than the last until the creature finally gets angry and grabs him by his face. It lifts him into the air and punches the Saiyan through several trees and even a large boulder before he finally comes to a stop.

Bloodied and beaten, Broly gets to his feet and begins to feel light headed and weak due to blood loss from his wounds. He watches, in anger, as the creatures begin to surround him, sensing that he was growing weaker by the second. 'Damn you Kakarot,' he thinks to himself as the beasts begin to close in, 'this is all your fault.' His anger begins to rise as he thinks back on all that has happened in just a short amount of time. 'You sent me to this wretched planet! It wasn't enough that you beat me at every turn, but then you had the gal to send me to a place like this!' His anger begins to boil over and the creatures are now close enough to smell. 'You will pay for this Kakarot! You will all pay!'

Everything happens at once as time itself seems to slow down. The creatures simultaneously attack Broly with their claws outstretched and fangs bared, ready to tear into the Saiyans flesh. But with imminent death and his anger for all that has happened now turning to rage, he snaps, and an explosion erupts from him, sending the creatures in all directions.

When the dust and smoke settle, Broly is standing on cracked earth with teal colored spiky hair and a blazing golden aura. He looks down at himself and watches as the scrapes, cuts, and gashes close up, leaving only scars, and he begins to feel rejuvenated. "So, this is my new power huh?" He feels the power flowing through him, radiating from him, "It's...it's so...disappointing. This isn't even a fraction of my real power. I was far stronger than this as a child." He huffs put an irritated breath and says, "Well, at least I've gotten some of my pride back. Even if this form is inferior to a normal Super Saiyan," he turns his gaze on the bigger creature, "it should still be far more than enough for you lot."

Broly opens up his hand and forms a ball of energy and throws it at the nearest creature. The orb hits it in the chest and incinerates it instantly. He smirks and begins firing multiple energy balls at the creatures. He laughs maniacally as each of the creatures begin to fall one by one until the only one left is the bigger one.

Broly looks at the creature and begins walking towards it. "I think I'll rip your head off with my bare hands." As he nears it, the beast charges him and slashes its claws across his face. Aside from Broly's head being turned to the side, the attack doesn't even leave a mark. He looks back at the creature and punches it in the chest, shattering its armor and sending it through multiple trees.

As it struggles to get back to its feet, Broly walks up to it and grabs it around its head. With a smirk and little effort, Broly begins pulling its head upwards. The creature struggles and claws at his arms, but thanks to the new power, it no longer is able to cut him. With a grunt, Broly yanks up and watches as its head begins to detach from its body. Blood begins spraying everywhere as the creature whimpers in pain and with one final yank, its head rips away from its body, pulling part of its spine along with it. With a look at the creatures now lifeless eyes, Broly tosses the head aside and watches as the body begins to evaporate. With one final grunt, he turns and walks away.

Broly kneels down at a stream and begins washing the now dried up blood from his chest. 'Now that I've unlocked my power, what should I do next? I used up a lot of energy killing those creatures so I should probably start training as soon as possible.' He starts working on his bloodied arm. 'This power isn't all that strong. At most, I could probably wipe out a village. And I doubt I can travel through space like I could with Ki or even leave the atmosphere so I'm pretty much stuck on this damn planet.' Once he's done with his arm, he begins washing his back by using a strip of his pants as a washcloth. 'I'm going to need new clothes as well. These are done for.'

After a few minutes of scrubbing his back, Broly assumes he's gotten all the blood off. He tosses the wet, bloodied cloth strip away and stands up. "Alright," he begins thinking out loud, "I'm going to need to find civilization. They'll have places where I can buy things." He begins aimlessly walking through the forest. "Kakarot and his friends were able to sense energy. I doubt I'm the only one with this power so maybe, if I concentrate, I can sense the inhabitants of this planet and find a village or a town."

Broly takes to the sky and when he's above the tree line he closes his eyes and begins concentrating on sensing energy similar to his. Because he's never done this before, nothing happens which irritates him greatly. But after a few attempts, he begins sensing energy signatures and, thanks to his Saiyan genes, his body quickly becomes attuned to the ability. Soon, he's able to sense energies far and wide.

Off to Broly's left, he senses hundreds of energies all ranging from small to very high with one having a massive energy level. He opens his eyes and looks towards were he senses the energies and sees a tower off in the distance. He closes his eyes again and continues his search. A little ways from the tower he senses thousands of very small energies. "There, that must be a town," he says to himself. Without hesitation, he begins flying at full speed towards the energy signatures.

 **(Transition)**

It takes Broly longer than expected to reach the town due to him using up the last of his energy halfway there but eventually he makes it. He enters the town, passing under a sign that reads Vale, and begins his search for someplace to get clothing. He notices a few of the townspeople, mainly the females, stealing glances at him. Though it annoys him to a degree, he does his best to restrain himself due to not wanting to draw attention to potential threats at the moment. So, he ignores them and continues on his way.

It doesn't take long for Broly to find what he is looking for; a store with a sign that reads 'Arms, Armor, and Clothing'. As he goes to reach for the door handle, said door flies open, almost hitting Broly, and out walks two girls, a blonde-haired one and a dark red-haired one who looks to be the youngest of the two.

They notice Broly and realize that they almost hit him with the door. "Oh eh, sorry about that," the blonde says while scratching the back of her head, "we were in a rush and didn't see you. You alright?" Broly grunts and pushes past them without saying a word. "Ooookkkk well I'll take that as a yes? Come on Ruby, we've gotta get back to Beacon." The young girl, Ruby, looks back at Broly and apologizes again before hurrying away. He, of course, ignores her and continues his way into the store.

Once in the store, Broly takes a look around and is quite impressed. There were many weapons lining the walls, armor out on display, and combat clothing for just about anyone. "Ah, hello moy drug," a big bear of a man says from behind a counter, "please, come in." Broly closes the door behind him and walks up to the counter. The man is taller and bigger than Broly with a bushy black beard and a shaved head. He wears a dark red shirt under a black apron, white pants, brown gloves, and brown boots. "I haven't seen you around here before. You must be novyy - new?"

"You can say that," Broly says.

"Ah, well let me introduce myself. My name is Yuri and welcome to my shop, 'Yuri's Arms, Armor, and Clothing. Everything you see, I make. Now, what can I do for you?"

"I need new clothing."

Yuri looks down at Broly's clothing and begins laughing. "I could see that when you walked in." He walks around the counter and says, "Let's take a look at you." He begins walking around Broly and looking him over. "You are a man who lets his fists do the talking yes? No need for a weapon because you are a weapon."

"How did you..."

"Good instincts moy drug. And the way you dress. No armor of any kind, assuming these bracers are for looks, no pouches for items, and the lack of a weapon and sheath of course."

"Humph, I could've broken my weapon and tossed it and the sheath."

"Hah, no true warrior would ever cast aside their weapon because of a simple break. Now then," Yuri begins walking towards some clothing, "I think I have just the thing for you."

Broly hesitates for a moment but soon follows behind Yuri. They walk for a few seconds until the shopkeeper stops in front of a mannequin. "I finished this up today."

Broly looks up at the mannequin and observes the outfit. It was a white Gi with green wristbands, a green belt, green boots with white trimmings, and green wraps that went around the ankles. "So? What's so special about a Gi?"

Yuri gives a hearty laugh and slaps Broly on the back, making him stumble a bit. "You are a funny one moy drug. This is no ordinary Gi. It is a Gi infused with many types of dust. Fire, ice, electricity, you name it this Gi has it."

"What does this dust do?"

"It grants near immunity to all forms of elemental and dust attacks as well as enhance your own attacks. If you're interested, I will part with it for five-thousand Lien.

"Sounds quite useful. However, I do not have that kind of money." 'Or any money for that matter.' Broly thinks.

Yuri thinks for a moment before saying, "I tell you what, what is your name?"

"Broly."

"Well Broly, I like you. You seem like man of action and I assume you enjoy the glory of battle yes?"

"You would assume correctly."

"Well then, here's deal. I drop price to twenty-five hundred and in exchange, you come to me for purchasing and repairing your weapons, armor, and clothing. Deal?"

Broly looks at the man and nods, "I think I can do that," He says, thinking about the usefulness of having a blacksmith on his side. "But there's one problem. I still don't have any money."

"I was just getting to that moy drug. Now, since you are new here I'll need you to listen carefully."

 **(Later)**

 _'If you go to middle of town, you'll find bounty board,'_ Yuri's voice echoes through Broly's head, _'Complete bounty with enough lien and come see me.'_

Broly looks over the bounties and searches for one that would give him what he needs. "Hmmm, this one is a Grimm hunt for three-thousand. What the hell is a Grimm? Are those the things that attacked me earlier? 'Two Ursai,' whatever those are, 'has been spotted on the outskirts of the Forever Fall forest. Forever Fall is on the Northern side of Vale. Please report to the Vale Police Department with the bounty paper when complete.' Humph, this seems like more trouble than its worth. But whatever, I'll go kill these creatures in a heartbeat." Broly rips the paper from the board and takes to the air.

 **(Forever Fall Outskirts)**

It didn't take long for Broly to reach the outskirts of Forever Fall forest. He lands just on the edge of the forest and looks around. "Well, I don't see any signs of these Ursai. Of course, I don't know what the hell these things even look like. So, where should I start looking?"

Screams and panicked shouts begin filling the afternoon air. Broly turns to the screams and he hears a man yell, "Ursai, there are Ursai in the town!"

"Huh, that's convenient," Broly says as he turns to where the people are running from and makes his way there. He rounds a corner and is greeted with the sight of a huge black and white creature, far bigger than the ones he fought in the forest with a lot more spikes and armor. It has a man by the legs in one hand and by the arms in the other hand. The man screams for help as the creature, which Broly has figured out is an Ursa, begins pulling the man apart slowly. The man screams and begs for help, but is quickly silenced when the Ursa rips the man in two, spraying blood and gore everywhere.

The Ursa begins chewing on one of the halves when it spots Broly. It rips a chunk of flesh from the now dead man and devours it before roaring at the Saiyan. "Humph, so you're the Ursa huh?" Broly asks as he brushes blood and saliva off his shoulder. "Gotta say, you're a lot uglier than I pictured you'd be." The Ursa roars again and throws the upper half of the man at him. He dodges to the right, then to the left as the creature brings the bottom half down on top of him, and finally delivers a hard uppercut to the Ursa's chin. The blow lifts the creature off its feet and onto its back. "I read that there were two of you," Broly says as he walks up to the downed creature, "Where's the other one?"

As if on cue, a vehicle is thrown at Broly, who jumps back, and the second Ursa is found. It charges the Saiyan just as his feet touch ground and swipes at him with its massive claws. However, Broly is faster and he dodges around the Ursa to deliver a kick to its back, putting it on its stomach. He turns to see the first one back on its feet and the second one already getting back up. They look at the Saiyan standing between them and charge. Broly looks at the first one, then at the second one and smirks. He waits just at the right moment before flying up, causing the two monsters to collide. They bash their heads against one another and fall to the ground.

Broly hovers in the air and begins firing down Aura Blasts on the Ursai. A pillar of smoke begins to form underneath the Saiyan who js floating above with a confident smirk. However, the smirk is erased when one of the Ursa jumps through the smoke and swipes at him. Though he's caught off guard, he manages to dodge the attack but doesn't expect the second Ursa to follow so quickly. It appears from the smoke and hits Broly it the face. The impact sends him bouncing off the side of a building and onto the ground. Though the attack didn't leave any injuries, he still felt the full force of the attack. "Humph, it seems that these Ursai have a bit of strength behind them. This just got a lot more fun."

Broly charges the Ursai and kicks the second one in the face, spins, and elbows the first in the chest. However, before his elbow can reach its mark the Ursa grabs his arm and throws him at another building. Broly manages to flip himself over and plant his feet on the wall. He pushes off at full force, leaving a huge crater in the side of the building, and tackles the Ursa into a car. The force of the tackle combined with the weight of the creature crushes the vehicle flat. He sits on top of the Ursa and goes to work on its face, punching it further into the already crushed vehicle. He is so occupied with smashing the first creatures face in that he completely forgets about the second one until something heavy hits the side of his head. The attack sends him flying off the first Ursa and skidding across the ground.

Broly gets back to his feet and looks up to see the first Ursa doing the same. He smirks at the two creatures and says, "I didn't expect you two to be strong. So, I guess you've earned a little reward. Hah!" Broly gives a battle cry as he goes Super Saiyan, cracking the road beneath him. "I hope you're ready," he says as he gets ready to charge, "Because this is the beginning of the end for you two."

As Broly goes to attack the Ursai, his transformation ends, leaving him confused. He curses and tries again and again, but with no luck. "What the hell?" he curses to himself. 'Why can't I go Super Saiyan? I can't have used up all my power already.' He looks down at his hands and sees a green shimmer pass along his arms He clenches his fists in anger. "Useless ass powers!"

The second Ursa swings its paw at Broly and catches him in the chest. The 'punch' sends the Saiyan flying into the front of a truck which smashes the vehicle completely. Before he can recover, the first Ursa is on him and, like Broly did to it, it begins slamming its paws down on Broly. With each slam of the Ursa's paws, Broly grows angrier and angrier until he snaps. As the creature brings its paw down for another hit, Broly lifts his hand up and catches it. The Ursa tilts its head as the Saiyan balls his hand into a fist and punches the Grimm in the chest. Despite not being Super Saiyan and having low energy, the punch is so strong that it blows a hole straight through the Grimm and kills it instantly.

Still full of rage, Broly pushes the Ursa off him and gets to his feet. He glares at the other Ursa and begins walking up to it with clenched fists. The Ursa hesitates for a moment but snaps out of it and charges the Saiyan. When it gets close enough, the Grimm swipes at him and connects, but the attack doesn't even budge Broly. Instead, the Saiyan reaches up and grabs its paw with both hands. He then twists its wrist around, snapping the bone before kicking the Grimm across the street.

The Ursa bounces off the ground a few times before skidding to a halt on its back. It gets back to its feet in time to see Broly walking up to it with his fists and teeth angrily clenched. It swipes at him with its unbroken arm, but the Saiyan ducks under it and punches its knee to the side, shattering its bone. The Grimm howls in pain as it slinks down to its good knee and supports itself with its good paw.

The Grimm looks at Broly and receives a punch to the face that shatters its bone mask. He then punches it again and again and again until the Grimm's face is bloodied and broken. The Grimm gives a weak growl before using its remaining strength to push off its good leg and punches at Broly. The Saiyan dodges the attack by stepping forward and moving his head to the side. He then punches with all his might right through the Ursa's stomach and out its back. Blood spills from the Grimm's mouth as it tries to get away from the Saiyan, but can't and soon dies from blood loss. Its body begins evaporating until only Broly remains.

Once his rage begins to subside, Broly lets out a breath and stands up straight. "What the hell was that?" He murmurs to himself. "I didn't have enough energy to go Super Saiyan. Yet, when my anger reached its peak," he looks down at his hands, "it was as if I was Super Saiyan." A sudden pain spikes from where the Ursa had hit him earlier, causing him to grip at his side. "Interesting. I didn't even feel that attack earlier. But now that I've calmed down...its as if the damage is hitting me twice as hard. These powers, they may be weak but I'll admit that they are interesting." He turns and begins walking away from the battle site. 'Hmmm, now that I think about it, I've never really had a reason to train. I was born with unmatched power and no one could stop me. That is until that bastard Kakarot showed up. Perhaps seeing how strong I can become on my own will be interesting.' "But first things first," he says aloud, "I'm going to go turn in this bounty and get me some new clothes. Then," he smirks to himself, "I'll begin my conquest of becoming the strongest being on this pathetic planet."

 **What's up, everybody! I hope you all enjoyed the second chapter and I'm sorry that it took so long to come out. A lot of drawbacks happened that forced me to restart it and I've gotta say, I'm a little annoyed with it. First I had to get a new phone because my old one finally gave out so I had to completely restart the entire chapter. Then, when I had finally got done, ten-thousand plus words, something happened, still can't figure it out, that erased everything. It left me drained and defeated to the point where I didn't even want to continue the story. I actually debated with myself on whether or not to just delete the story and end Broly: TLH. But, I told myself that I owe it to you guys to get this story done. So, I dug deep and spent an entire night writing a shorter version of the old chapter. Now, with that out of the way, I am going to only write five thousand word chapters from now on. The reason why is because it takes longer to write a lot on a small screen like my phone. Also, writing five thousand word chapters will allow me to pump more chapters out. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed and I'll see ya in the next one.**


	3. Broly Meets RWBY

**Last time on Broly: The Legendary Huntsman. Shortly after waking on the strange new planet, Broly is attacked by creatures of darkness known as Grimm. He fights them and though he is able to kill a few, they are able to land hits and wound the Saiyan. Then, an even bigger Grimm arrives, seeming to be the leader, and continues the fight. Though Broly is able to land a few hits they don't seem to do anything against the monstrous creature. But, with death around the corner and his rage overflowing, Broly explodes into a half powered Super Saiyan. From there, he easily dispatches all the Grimm including the leader. Disappointed by his lack of power, Broly makes his way to a nearby town known as Vale. He finds a shop run by a man named Yuri and accepts a deal given by the Blacksmith. The Saiyan does as instructed and takes a bounty to kill two Grimm known as Ursa. He finds them terrorizing and killing citizens and begins battling them. The battle is back and forth, but when Broly tries to go Super Saiyan, he finds himself nearly out of energy and can't. Again being pushed to the ropes, Broly's anger boils over and the Saiyan gains tremendous strength. With new strength fueled by rage, the battle becomes one-sided with Broly killing one of the Ursa with a single hit and causes the last to bleed out. With the battle concluded, Broly walks away to collect the bounty, but not before declaring that he will become the strongest person on the planet. Now, Broly has taken another bounty mission to hunt for a criminal leader and their gang, and though Broly doesn't care for the money, he does enjoy a challenge. Will this gang leader give the Saiyan that, or will he be as disappointing as the rest? Find out now**

 **(Unknown, Three months after arrival)**

"Get away from me!" A young man yells as he runs down the dimly lit hallway of a secret underground tunnel. He reaches a corner and stops to catch his breath, panting as if he'd been running for hours. He takes the moment to look behind to see if whatever had been chasing him was still doing so. He sees nothing but darkness and some light from overhead. He catches his breath and sighs in relief, believing that he had loss whoever, or whatever, was following him. But his sigh catches in his throat when a figure passes under one of the overhead lights, coming towards him at unimaginable speeds. The man curses and continues running down the hallway until he reaches a metal door.

He bangs on the door and pleads for whoever is behind it to open up and let him in. The metal door opens and the man falls through into a room full of people with guns and swords. He gets to his feet as the door closes and shouts, "Boss!" A man seated at the far end of the room looks up. "He...he's here."

"Who?" The Boss asks.

The man points at the door behind him and says, "It...It's X..." but before he can get out a name, a loud thud resonates from the metal door. Everyone in the room directs their attention at the door as a second thud causes it to bend.

The Boss gets up from his seat and orders everyone to get ready as two more thuds cause the big metal door to bend inward. The Boss' men get into position with their weapons ready and pointed at the damaged door. The room is filled with silence save for the whimpering of the young man who had been running away from whatever was now trying to get in. He backs away from the door until his back hits a wall. "We're all going to die," he whispers.

As if on cue, another thud comes from the door, this time knocking it loose from its hinges. A final thud breaks the door loose and causes it to fly into the room, taking out two gang members.

"Fire!" The Boss orders and the room is filled with the sound of gunfire as a hail of bullets scream through the doorway. This goes on for the next thirty seconds until the Boss yells for everyone to stop. They do and the only thing that can be heard is the sounds of the remaining bullet casings hitting the ground. They wait in silence for something to happen when an object comes flying into the room and hits the ground at the Boss' feet. Everyone looks at the object and sees it is a body full of holes. Keeping his gun pointed at the doorway, the Boss flips the body over with his foot and is shocked at what he sees. "No. It can't be." He lowers his gun as he stares at the body in disbelief. "Brother?"

"Don't mourn him too much." A voice says. Everyone looks at the doorway to see a young man standing there in a green and white Gi. "He was weak anyway."

"You...you made me kill my own Brother?!" The Boss shouts with tears in his eyes.

The young man, Broly, gives a laugh before saying, "Don't worry you didn't kill him." He looks at the boss with a sick, maniacal grin, "He was already dead. You know, before you filled his body full of holes."

"Rrrraaaaaahhhhhh," the Boss yells as he lifts his gun and begins shooting. His men follow his lead and before long the entire room is filled with gunfire once more.

They continue shooting at Broly, despite the bullets never actually hitting him, until everyone is out of ammo. Broly looks around the room, seeing bullets floating all around him and smirks. "How pointless," he says as a green barrier appears around him which is what stopped the bullets. "My turn," Broly says as he pushes the barrier outwards. Doing so causes bullets to fly everywhere which kill a few of the gang members while the barrier crushes a few more against the walls.

When everything settles, the Boss looks around and sees that more than half of his men are dead and the other half are injured. He looks up at Broly with hatred in his eyes before turning to four men behind him. "Kill him," he orders.

The four men surround Broly, pulling out swords and getting ready to fight. The first one rushes him and tries attacking the Saiyan's head. But Broly is quicker and ducks under the weapon before delivering a hard left hook to the goon's jaw. A sick cracking sound is heard that indicates the man's jaw is broken and he sinks to the floor unconscious.

The second one tries a downward strike, but his sword hand is caught by Broly. The Saiyan smirks and bends the goon's wrist back until it snaps. He yells in pain and clutches at his broken wrist before receiving a hard round kick that embeds him into a wall.

The third man gets a hit across Broly's back, but it does nothing. For his effort, Broly turns around and grabs him by the face, and lifts him off the ground. "Die," is all Broly says before crushing the man's face in his hand.

He drops him and looks at the final man who is visibly shaking from all he saw. Broly smirks and motions for the man to attack. He steels himself and slices at the Saiyan's throat, but the blade is caught by Broly's bare hand. He then bends the blade towards the man before grabbing him by the back of his head and jamming the bent blade through his throat. Blood spurts from the man's mouth as Broly pushes on his head and rips the blade through the side of his neck, cutting his jugular and killing him.

"Well, that wasn't very entertaining," Broly says as he turns to the Boss who is still kneeling over his Brother's corpse. "What about you?" He asks as he makes his way over to him. "Will you be more of a challenge?"

The Boss grabs something from behind his back and holds it up. "Stop where you are Bounty Hunter. Do you know what this is?"

Broly looks at the object and shrugs. "A detonator for a bomb?"

The Boss begins rising to his feet with a triumphant smirk. "That's right," he says, "This detonator is set to blow hundreds of bombs all over Vale. Take another step and I'll press it. The deaths of thousands of innocents will be on your hands."

Broly frowns at the Boss for a moment before, to the Boss' confusion, smiling which turns into a chuckle and finally a full-on laugh. He gives the Boss a maniacal look and says, "Do you honestly think I give a damn about those insects? By all means, press the button. Here, I'll do it for you."

"What are you talking about? Aren't you here to protect Vale? Otherwise, why would you be here? Even if you're a Bounty Hunter, going after me and my organization isn't worth a few Lien."

This makes Broly laugh even more. "Do you really think I'm here for Lien or Vale?" He asks after he's done laughing. "I'm doing this because I'm bored and looking for a challenge. And it's obvious that if you're falling back on using Vale as the last defense then you're not going to give me much entertainment."

"Y...you're only doing this for fun, for entertainment? You killed my Brother and my men because you were bored?! Y...you're psychotic."

"Eh, I've been called worse. Now to take care of you." Broly moves forward faster than the Boss can react and buries his fist in the man's stomach. This causes him to drop the detonator and cough up blood while sinking to his knees. "Hm, one hit is all it took. Guess I was right," Broly opens his hand and an energy ball forms, "you weren't the challenge I thought you'd be."

The Boss begins laughing and when the Saiyan asks what is funny he looks up into his eyes. "You really want a challenge? The leader of my organization is far stronger than anyone I've known."

"What do you mean 'Leader'? Are you not the one in charge?"

The man chuckles and shakes his head, "My Brother and I was only in charge of this little group. We're Captains of my organization, but there are still five others far stronger than us plus our Leader who is the strongest. If you want a challenge, then wait till word gets back to him. You'll have more than a challenge then."

Broly averts his eyes to the sound of whimpering and sees the young man who had run from him earlier cowering in a corner, "Does that one know where your leader's hideout is?" The Boss looks over at the man and nods. The energy ball dissipates and Broly makes his way to the cowering man. He crouches down in front of him and says, "Alright you little insect, it's your lucky day. You're going to take a message to your leader for me." The man looks up and nods and Broly continues, "You're going to tell him and all five of his little worms that I, Broly, am waiting for them here in Vale. And when they're ready to die, I'll gladly send them all to the afterlife. You got all that?" The man nods and gets to his feet, "Good, now make like a good little bug and scurry off."

The man looks at his Boss who nods before leaving but not before getting one last look at Broly. With that settled, the Saiyan retakes his position in front of the kneeling Boss and forms another energy ball in his hand. The two say nothing as Broly unleashes his attack at point blank range, completely engulfing the Boss and incinerating all but his hand which Broly grabs from the ash pile before leaving. He walks through the doorway and takes one last look into the room before forming a third ball of energy and tossing it in. He walks away with a smirk as a huge explosion rocks the walls of the underground hideout.

 **(Later)**

After turning in the bounty at the Vale Police Station and collecting the Lien, Broly flies home which is located deep in the Emerald Forest. Since arriving on the planet, which he learned is called Remnant, three months ago, Broly has studied and learned a lot about the planet, its inhabitants, the dark creatures, and the energy everyone possess.

Remnant has two races, Humans and Faunus, which are basically humans who have animal appendages. The Faunus are treated badly by Humans because of there differences. Even he has experienced first hand how badly Faunus are treated due to him having a tail. Those people are now either dead or were close to it when Broly was finished. He also learned that Remnant has four kingdoms; Vale, which is where he lives, is the center of the four, Vacuo in the west, Atlas in the north, and Mistral in the east.

Next, the energy that flows through every living thing on Remnant. Aura is what it's called and it's the manifestation of one's soul. While not as strong as Ki, Broly has realized that it is similar. Like Ki, Aura can be used both offensively and defensively though he's never seen anyone fire an energy blast or fly like he does. Also, like Ki, though every living thing that has a soul has Aura, there are some who can't use it due to lack of training.

And finally, the dark creatures of Remnant known as Grimm. These creatures are vicious and ruthless and will attack anything on sight. They feel and show mercy for no one. They are also soulless and thus lack an Aura. No one knows where they came from or what they want, but some believe they are here to wipe out both Humankind and Faunuskind. There are countless types of Grimm, but so far Broly has fought Beowolves which are wolf-like creatures, Ursa which resemble bears, Nevermore which are bird creatures, and Boarbatusk which resemble boars.

It begins to pour down rain when Broly finally lands at the entrance of a cave which he has made into a makeshift home. Because he isn't one for fashion or expensive things, Broly only has the basics; a bed to sleep on, a makeshift firepit with meats hanging over it, and an item desk with various things like hygiene products so he wouldn't always smell like blood and gore, some blades for skinning animals, and stacks of Lien from all the bounties that he's done. Broly wasn't one to spend a lot of money, only buying what he needed so he always had more than enough Lien left over.

Soaked to the bone, Broly tosses the Lien and his Scroll on the desk and begins removing his wet Gi to hang over the pit which he lights up with a small Aura Ball. With nothing but boxers now on, Broly snatches a piece of raw meat from over the pit and begins eating. Being a Saiyan, his body can digest nearly anything whether it be raw or cooked so he didn't mind. However, as he goes to take another bite, he notices multiple footprints on the cave floor, indicating that he wasn't alone. He growls in irritation before concentrating on energy signatures. In the back of his cave, behind some rocks, he senses four people all with impressive levels of power. However, one of the energy levels intrigues him, it being higher than the others and nearly higher than his. His Saiyan blood begins boiling with excitement at the thought of a good fight.

Broly holds up his free hand and forms an Aura Ball. "Come out right now, and I may give you all a quick death." He hears a small 'eep' followed by someone shushing and saying that he'll hear them. "Y...you know I can hear you right," he says with a slightly dumbfounded look.

There is a moment of silence before one of then asks, "Do you think he heard us?"

"No, there's no way. We've totally been quiet this entire time," another says in a very sarcastic voice.

A tick mark grows on the side of Broy's head as he begins to get irritated. "Get out here before I blow this entire damn cave up!" he shouts.

There is a moment of silence before one of the voices asks, "What should we do?"

"He did say he was going to blow up the cave."

"Guys let's just go out there and explain ourselves. The worst that'll happen is we get kicked out into the storm. Ruby, you first."

"Wait, why me?"

"Because you're the leader. Now go."

"Ah, hey!" one of the voices exclaims as they are shoved out into the open. Broly sees that the voice belongs to a young girl with silver colored eyes and black, red tinted hair. "Umm," she starts with averted eyes, "hi. We umm we're sorry. We know we're trespassing, seeing how this is your home, but we kinda got caught up in the storm." As she's explaining herself, the other three begin emerging. One has pale blue eyes and white hair in a side ponytail, the third has amber eyes and black hair with a ribbon tied on top, and the last one, the one with the interesting power level, has lilac eyes and long yellow hair.

Broly knew these four. He's seen them in Vale multiple times. They were students of Beacon Academy, a school dedicated to training warriors called Huntsman to fight the Grimm. While fighting these four to the death would give the Saiyan a good challenge, if he killed them he'd have the entirety of Beacon after him including the one with the massive energy signature that he felt the first day he arrived on Remnant. Their headmaster, Ozpin. So instead, Broly lowers his hand and says, "Leave."

"Wait," the blonde haired one begins, "you can't just throw us out. It's pouring out there." As she says this lightning cracks the sky.

Broly simply shrugs and says, "I don't see how that's my problem."

The silver eyed girl is studying Broly when she suddenly screeches in excitement and begins pointing at him. "I know who you are!!"

Broly and the others are taken aback by the sudden screech. "What the hell is wrong with you?!" The Saiyan yells as he tries to get his ears to stop ringing.

"I know who you are," Ruby says again but in a quieter voice.

"Well, who is he?" The white-haired girl asks.

"He's a Bounty Hunter. His name is X," the young girl says in excitement.

"X?" the three others ask looking to one another.

"Yea, because of the X scar on his chest. See?"

The three girls look and sure enough there, on Broly's chest, is a huge x scar. "It's not a name I gave myself. The locals in Vale gave it to me. I for one think its stupid."

"Well I think its cool," the young girl says with a smile.

"How'd you get it?" the blonde asks, realizing that she has been staring a little too long at his chest.

"I had another run-in with that bastard Torchwick and his men." At the sight of the girl's brows furrowing, Broly asks, "I take it you know him?"

"Yea, he's been going around robbing dust shops," the black haired one says.

"Well, this time instead of his usual weaklings, he had a relatively strong henchman with him. We fought, he got a lucky shot in, I killed him. End of story." When Broly looks at the four girls again, he sees that they have all take up listening positions. "What are you doing?"

"We're listening of course. Come on, tell us another one," the blonde says.

"Yea, I know what you're doing. Get out."

"Oh come on, please let us stay? We promise not to be a bother."

"Your mear presence is a bother. Now leave."

There is a moment of silence before the white-haired girl stands up and says, "Well, girls let's go."

"You can't be serious," the black-haired girl says, looking out at the rain.

"Of course I am. After all, we do still need to track down this new powerful Grimm."

"Hmm?" Broly looks in her direction with curiosity.

The other three see this and understand what their friend is trying to do. "Uhh, yeah," the blonde says, "This Grimm that has already beaten two teams of Huntsman. Man, it sure is strong."

"You're overselling it a little," the white-haired girl whispers to the blonde.

"Sorry."

"Wait, what new Grimm?" Broly asks, stopping the four girls.

"Oh? You've never heard of the Arachniqueen and her Arachnikids?" the white-haired one asks.

"No."

"Oh, well it's too bad we have to go. I'm sure someone like you would love to hear the details."

Broly looks at her for a moment before smirking and saying, "You know the thing is, I know you're playing me. But you're right."

"So we can stay?" the black haired girl asks, a little too enthusiastic.

Broly looks at the four before growling. "Fine, you can stay. But if any of you annoy me, you're out."

"Deal," the black haired one says, again with much enthusiasm.

Broly turns away from them and sits by the fire. He looks at the girls and motions for them to join. They do and before long, all five of them have gathered around the fire. "Alright," Broly begins, "first off, what are your names?"

"Oh, sorry we never introduced ourselves," the younger one begins, "I'm Ruby Rose, leader of team RWBY," she says with pride.

"I'm Weiss Schnee, Heiress of the Schnee Corporation," she says with equal, if not more, pride.

"I'm Blake Belladonna and thank you for letting us stay until the rain ends."

"And I'm Yang Xiao Long," she says with a toothy grin.

Broly grunts at them before introducing himself. "I'm Broly. Now," he continues, "what's this about the new Grimm? The Arachniqueen?"

As Weiss is about to speak, a low rumble fills the cave. Everyone looks at the source of the sound to see that it's coming from Ruby's stomach. "Sorry," she says sheepishly, "I didn't eat anything before we left."

In turn, Yang's stomach begins growling which seems to spread from there until finally everyone's stomach, including Broly's, has expressed their displeasure of being empty. Yang looks up and eyes the hanging meat hungrily. Broly follows her gaze and immediately shakes his head. "No, the deal was I let you four stay here till the storm ends and you tell me about this new Grimm."

"Oh come on," Yang begins, "we're all hungry even you."

"Yea, but this is my food. Not yours."

"Ok, what do you want for it?"

"Huh?"

"Do you want Lien?"

"I don't need your Lien," Broly says with a scoff.

"Ok, then what do you want?" Weiss asks.

Broly looks over at Yang and remembers how high her energy level was. Even now his blood boiled at the thought of fighting her. Yang notices Broly studying her and begins feeling self-conscious. Broly points a finger at her and says, "You."

Yang blushes a deep red as Weiss looks between the two. "You want Yang?"

"What? No," Broly says plainly.

Yang feels a little offended and says, "Oh what, am I not good enough?"

"Shut up already. I want to fight you."

Yang blinks in confusion. "Fight me? Why?"

"You seem pretty strong and I've been itching for a good fight. So, how about it? I let you four stay until the storm passes and give you some of my food. In return, you tell me about this Arachniqueen and give me my fight. Deal?"

Yang looks across at Broly and sees a smirk has formed on his face. She looks him in the eye and a smirk of her own forms. "Alright, Broly," she says with confidence, "you have yourself a deal."

 **(A few hours later)**

"Man, that was good," Yang says as she stretches out on the ground.

Broly, though he doesn't openly admit it, thought the meal was good as well. Weiss and Ruby were the ones to cook the meat and he had to admit that he enjoyed it. Usually, he either ate the meat raw or charred it with an Aura Blast.

"So," Ruby begins after wiping her mouth, "Broly, can you tell us a few things about yourself? Like where you came from, where your parents are, oooo what about your semblance."

Broly looks at the girl with surprise. No one has ever been interested in him or his life. Of course, he doesn't usually hang around people for this long either and most people are trying to kill him. In fact, now that he thinks about it, Broly has always been alone even when his Father was around. Of course, his Father only cared about controlling his power which still caused his blood to boil with anger to this day. The Saiyan hears his name being called and it causes him to shake his head. "No," he answers with aggression, "the only thing I want to talk about is this Arachniqueen like what was promised. I've held up my end of the bargain, now hold your end."

Ruby looks a little hurt, but nods, "Alright. Well, the Arachniqueen and her children appeared about four weeks ago. A second-year Huntsman team of Beacon was attacked by her. When they arrived back at the academy, they were severely injured. The leader of the team didn't make it."

There is a moment of silence before Weiss takes over. "Then Professor Ozpin sent a third-year team out here to find and kill the Arachniqueen."

There is another moment of silence which forces Broly to ask, "And?"

"That was two weeks ago," Weiss finishes.

"So why did your Headmaster send a bunch of first-years after it?"

"We aren't actually here to fight the Arachniqueen. We're here to find out what happened to the other team and report back to Ozpin," Blake says.

"Speak for yourself," Yang says from her position on the floor.

"Yang, we've already talked about this. We can't fight this Grimm."

"Says you. I'm going to make it pay for what it did."

"And then what? Get killed like..." Weiss stops herself and takes a breath before continuing, "We are not ready to face this kind of Grimm. It's far too powerful for us. I don't even know why we're out here. This is far above our level of experience."

"So where is this Arachniqueen now?" Broly asks.

"We don't know," Ruby says, "we've been tracking it all day with no luck. We actually thought this was her cave, but it wasn't."

"Sorry to disappoint you, but no I'm not a big ugly spider thing," Broly says. This earns him a small laugh from Ruby. Yang cracks a smile at seeing her little sister laugh before turning her attention to Broly when he continues. "Alright, so it seems you four need help tracking this Arachniqueen. Luckily for you four, I have nothing better to do."

"Wait, you're coming too?" Yang asks.

"Of course. You guys need to find your lost little team and I want to kill this Grimm. And no, before any of you ask, it's not to protect Vale or avenge anyone. I simply want to see if it's as strong as you are making it out to be."

"Ummm, well I guess it wouldn't hurt to have a fifth person with us, but how are you going to help us track the lost team?" Blake asks.

Broly simply says, "I have my ways. But we won't be going right now."

"Why not?" Yang asks.

"Because its late and Grimm will be out everywhere." The four girls look out the cave entrance to see that though the storm has stopped, night has now fallen. "You four can stay here for tonight. Tomorrow we will go find this Arachniqueen."

"And the lost team." Weiss reminded.

"Yeah, sure whatever," Broly says as he extinguishes the fire and lays out in his bed.

"Hey, isn't it polite to let your guests have the bed?" Yang asks.

"No. It's mine. Sleep on the ground inside the cave or out. I don't really care."

"Humph, guess chivalry really is dead," she says as she and her team make up pallets on the floor.

"Let's just get some sleep." Blake says as they all lay down.

"Goodnight Yang," Ruby says.

"Goodnight Ruby."

"Goodnight Weiss."

"Goodnight Ruby."

"Goodnight Blake."

"Goodnight Ruby."

There is a moment of silence before, "Goodnight Broly."

"Will you be quiet and go to sleep!" Broly says with irritation.

There is a few seconds of silence before a small voice whispees, "You could've at least said goodnight too."

"Ruby?"

"Yes?"

"Do you want to see how cold it is outside the cave?" The young leader doesn't respond. "I thought not."

 **Helllllooooo everybody. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter of Broly The Legendary Huntsman. I will be starting up a few new stories soon one being a My Hero Academia crossover with Dragon Ball which stars Bardock as the main character, a RosarioVampire solo story starring my very own OC, and I will be rebooting my very first story I ever started which is RWBY Xenoverse so keep an eye out for those. Anyways, let me know what you thought of this chapter and I will see you all in the next one. (Note: If anyone has read the RosarioVampire Manga all the way through and wish to help me out with the story then let me know please.)**


	4. Broly vs Arachniqueen Part 1

**A little note before the chapter. While writing the fight scene with the Arachniqueen, I realized that it's a little more difficult to write a fighting scene with a creature that has eight legs versus a creature that has two like a Beowolf or an Ursa. But, with that said, I did the very best that I could so I hope you all enjoy it.**

The morning sun rises over the horizon and lights up the once dark Emerald Forest. The sun's rays creep through the entrance of Broly's cave, filling it with morning light. Broly is the first to wake, rising from his bed and stretching his muscles out. He looks to the ground and sees the four girls still fast asleep. _'Humph, little brats are still asleep. Some Huntresses they are.'_ Broly gets out of his bed and slips on the rest of his Gi, having slept in his pants, before walking out of the cave and into the warm morning sun. He begins doing some light stretches before taking to the air and beginning his daily routine.

First, he slowly flies around the area for any Grimm. The first morning that he woke in the cave, he found himself surrounded by packs of Grimm that had moved in overnight. After that, he started making this a regular thing. He finds only one small pack of Boartusks and quickly eliminates them.

Then, after checking the area, Broly checks his traps to see if they had caught anything. He finds that he has caught a few rabbits, squirrels, and some fish in a nearby lake. A decent haul, but if he wanted to catch anything bigger, he'd have to hunt for it, which he found to be relatively good at.

Finally, to round out his routine, he heads to the lake near his cave to do some training. He starts off by lifting a huge, 1-ton boulder over his head and begins to squat. He does this 250 times before staying in the squat position. He then gradually begins to lessen his Aura usage until finally, his body is no longer being supported by it. He then begins squatting the 1-ton boulder without the assistance of Aura. The reason for this is because Broly, in his mind, saw that relying on Aura too much-made people weak. True warriors should be ready to fight no matter what condition they were in.

He does this about 100 times before switching it up by free lifting it. He does this the same way he did with squatting, lifting it 250 times with aura before doing it 100 times without. After switching between squatting and lifting a few times, Broly tosses the boulder aside and stretches his muscles. Then, without warning, he begins powering up, causing dirt to kick up and swirl around him. He raises his Energy Level as high as it will go and when it is at its max, Broly pushes it higher. This causes his hair to turn blue and his eyes to turn green, indicating that he has changed to his Half-Powered Super Saiyan form.

However, he doesn't stop there. He continues raising his Energy which causes the very ground beneath him to crack, the trees around him to sway, and the water in the lake near him to get pushed away. "Gotta...go...further," Broly says through grit teeth. He pushes his Energy to its absolute max but when he tries to go further, nothing happens. "Damn it!" Broly shouts, "Come on! I have to go further!" He lets out a battle cry and explodes with energy, causing chunks of earth to levitate around him. "Rrrrrhhhaaaaaaaa!" he shouts, creating an outward explosion to push away the levitating earth and uproot some trees. But when the dust has cleared, Broly is still on a Half-Powered Super Saiyan and this causes him to curse and fire and Energy Blast at the boulder.

"That damn Kai. Who does he think he is, locking away my power." The words of the Supreme Kai echo through his head, _'Until the necessary conditions are met, your Super Saiyan powers will be locked away.'_ "What the hell does that even mean?" Broly growls with anger before taking a deep breath and saying to himself, "Control. I am not the same mindless monster my Father made me." After a few deep breathes, he calms down and continues with his training, practicing a few new attacks he had come up with.

It's around noon when Broly finally ends his training. He is soaked in sweat by the time he is done so he decides to take a quick dip in the lake to wash it, and the dirt, away. Afterward, Broly redresses and heads back to the cave for some food. However, halfway there a thought hits him. He hadn't heard or seen any sign of the four girls since this morning. It was noon and he knew there was no way they were still asleep. This causes him to grow suspicious so he takes to the air and flies to the cave entrance.

What Broly sees, or doesn't see, causes him to grit his teeth in rage as he looks at the empty floor. The four girls were gone without a single trace. They had used him for their own gain and then betrayed him. Growling in anger, he takes to the sky and begins feeling for their energy. When he doesn't find them in the area he broadens his search. He continues searching and searching but with no luck. Just as he is about to give up, he feels four familiar energy signatures a few miles away. He looks in their direction and takes off at full speed.

 _'Those bastards! Did they really think they could use me and get away with it!?'_ Thoughts of his Father ordering him to kill and destroy against his will enters his mind. He shakes his head free of the thoughts, but that doesn't stem the rising rage from within. _'I'll make them pay. They'll pay for this!'_ With a roar, Broly goes Super Saiyan and takes off at a higher speed.

 **(Transition)**

"This isn't right," Yang says for the fifth time since this morning, "We shouldn't have left him like that."

"Yang, we've been over this," Weiss says, looking down at her scroll which was giving off a 'beep' sound as they wander through the thick vegetation of the forest, "we don't need some battle hungry brute following us around."

"But we could've used his help," Ruby says quietly.

"And we had a deal," Blake chimes in, "or perhaps a deal with a Faunus doesn't mean anything to you?"

"Him being a Faunus has nothing to do with any of this."

"You did say it smelt like an animal when we arrived at the cave," Yang points out.

"And that whoever the cave belonged to lived like an animal," Ruby adds.

Weiss gives an irritated growl before turning to the three. "Ok look, none of you had to follow along with the plan. I was simply giving a suggestion. Ruby's the one who made the final choice."

"After you pushed the choice onto her," Blake says.

"All I was saying was--wait," Weiss says as the beeping from her scroll grows in speed and pitch, "The distress beacon is right up ahead."

The four girls quickly make their way through the vegetation before bursting out into an open area with a large cave directly in front of them. "This must be the Arachniqueen's nest," Blake says, observing the webbing on the nearby trees, the ground, and around the cave entrance.

The four girls quickly and quietly make their way towards the cave and find the Scroll giving off the beacon lying on the ground. Yang picks it up and deactivates the signal. "Here's the Scroll, but where is..." Her eyes catch something else on the ground and upon closer inspection, she sees that it is shredded and bloodied pieces of clothing and broken bits of armor.

"This can't be a good sign," Blake says as she picks up a piece of the clothing.

"That bitch of a Grimm," Yang says, clenching her fists, "This time, she's going to pay."

"No Yang," Weiss says, trying to calm her teammate down, "We need to get back to Ozpin and tell him what we've found. Then..."

"Then what? We sit around and watch the rest of our friends die? No, I'm killing this thing here and now."

"Umm, Yang?" Ruby says.

"Don't be stupid. You want to go fight this thing and die too?"

"Weiss?"

"Better to die fighting than running like a coward!"

"Guys?"

"You are such a hotheaded idiot! Can't you think of anyone other than yourself right now?"

"Guys!" Ruby shouts.

"What!?" the two shout back.

Ruby points up at the sky and the girls follow her finger to see, to their surprise, a very angry Broly floating above them. "Please, don't stop on my account. Continue while I think of some ways to make you all suffer."

"Wait, how did you...how are you..." Weiss can't seem to find her words. After all, they were witnessing someone, with no wings or any flying device to speak of, floating above them. It just wasn't possible.

Broly descends from the air and lands a few feet from the girls. He sends a glare at the Heiress and says, "Did you really think you could use me and get away with it? Better people than you have tried," he gives them a sickening grin, "and they're all dead now."

"Broly we..." Yang tries to speak but is quickly interrupted.

"Shut up! We made a deal and I held up my end. But you thought it'd be a good idea to stab me in the back," He forms an energy ball in his right hand and aims at the girls, causing them to ready their weapons. "That," he continues, "was a grave mistake. And it'll be the last one any of you will ever make!"

"Just let us explain," Ruby protests, but her words fall on deaf ears as the energy ball in the Saiyan's hand has already grown in size.

"What kind of power is this?" Blake asks the other three, observing Broly's strange ability to form a ball of pure energy.

"I don't know," Yang answers, "but I get the feeling that if he hits us with that, it's not going to feel too good."

Broly stares the four girls down and they do the same to him, causing his Saiyan blood to pump with excitement. But before anyone can make the first move, an ear piercing screech erupts from the once seemingly forgotten cave near them. It fills the afternoon air and causes the five to cover their ears in an attempt to block out the noise. "What the hell is that?" Broly asks.

"Oh no," is all Ruby says, looking paler than usual.

The five look towards the cave entrance as the sound of hundreds of scurrying legs echoes off the walls followed by the sound of heavier steps being taken. Within seconds, a swarm of Arachnida burst through the cave opening and surround the five warriors. The creatures are shortly joined by an enormous Arachnida which breaks off some of the walls as she exits the cave. She stands up to her full height, towering over the cave and the tree line, and screeches at the five.

Standing on her eight legs, the Arachniqueen is a huge, ten foot tall Grimm. She has eight glowing red eyes and long, curved fangs. Her exoskeleton was completely black and on the black surface the Grimm, like all others, has spiky white bone armor. The armor covers her legs, topside of her thorax, the topside of her abdomen and on her face was a mask.

Broly studies the creature for a moment before grinning and walking up to her. "So," he says, "this must be the Arachniqueen." He walks past the girls, forcefully pushing Weiss out of his way which awards him a protest, and says, "It doesn't look as tough as you four said. I guess that was another lie." He clenches his fist and readies himself for an inevitable fight.

"What are you doing?" Blake asks, sensing Broly's intentions.

"I'm doing what I said I was going to do. I'm going to fight and kill this thing."

"I'm fighting too," Yang says, stepping up beside the Saiyan.

"Hah," Broly laughs, "I don't need help from dishonorable brats playing Huntress."

"I'm not helping you," Yang says with clenched teeth, "I have a score to settle with this thing."

Broly growls at her and says, "Fine do what you want, but don't get in my way. And try not dying," Yang gives him a questioning look, "After I kill this Grimm, I'll be taking care of you four next." She doesn't respond and just focuses on the battle ahead.

Meanwhile, the other three have gotten back to back with their weapons drawn and ready. "Same situation as last time. So Weiss," Blake says, "what exactly was your plan if we were caught by the Arachniqueen?"

"I uhhh...I didn't think that far ahead."

"Alright," Ruby says, taking up her role as leader, "here's what we're going to do. While Broly and Yang are taking care of the big one, we're going to take care of these small ones. Don't let them get too close and don't let them swarm you. If we play this right, we can survive and wipe out the Arachniqueen's children." The other two nod and prepare themselves as a horde of Arachnida descend upon them.

Broly looks up at the Arachniqueen and says, "Damn, you really are one ugly bastard. I'll be doing myself a favor by wiping you off the face of the planet."

The Grimm screeches at Broly, seemingly offended by his insult, and brings up one of her long, shiny black legs. She stomps down on Yang and the Saiyan, but the two are fast enough to dodge away from the area. Yang glares at Broly and says, "Really? Are you trying to piss her off?"

Broly gives a battle cry and charges at the Grimm to deliver a hard punch to her face, or what he thought was her face. The attack causes the giant Arachnida to stumble back, but other than that it does very little damage. The Grimm screeches at Broly and charges him back, but the Saiyan flies over hee. However, the Arachniqueen is quick to react and shoots a line of webbing up at him. It sticks to Broly's foot and stops him in his tracks. "What the--what is this?" He tries to pull his foot free but finds that the webbing is far stronger than it looks.

The Arachniqueen uses her two forward legs to pull the Saiyan down, but Yang intervenes by firing a few rounds from her weapon, Ember Celica. This gets the Arachnida's attention and she attacks her by spraying yellowish, blackish liquid from her mouth. Yang dodges it and watches as the strange liquid begins to burn the area she had been standing it. "What is that stuff? Is that her venom?"

Broly finally rips himself free of the webbing and glares down at the blonde. "Hey!" he shouts, getting her attention, "I don't need your help. Don't interfere again!"

"Your welcome!" she shouts back with an angry look.

Broly scoffs and charges down at the Grimm to begin a large assault of punches on her back. The Arachniqueen screeches and bucks her back up, slamming into Broly and sending him flying up. The Saiyan manages to righten himself, but not before the Arachniqueen can fire a stream of venom up at him. "Rrggh, damn," he says as he quickly puts up a green barrier. He watches the venom hit and begin melting the protective shield away. "What? Impossible. It's melting my barrier?"

As Broly drops the shield, the Arachniqueen jumps high in the air and uses her body to crash down on the Saiyan, sending him back to the ground. He lands on hands and knees, leaving a small crack, and is able to barely dodge the Grimm as she comes down on him. He gets to his feet but is immediately hit by the creature swinging her abdomen at him. He is sent crashing into the side of the cave wall and is then assaulted by more webbing. This time, however, the Grimm hits her target and Broly is stuck to the wall, unable to move.

 **(Yang)**

To Yang, this all happens in a matter of seconds and before she knows it, Broly is stuck and unable to continue the battle. As the Arachniqueen moves in for the kill, she springs into action, firing a few rounds from her weapon. Her attacks hit the Grimm in the side and grab her attention. She looks at her with eight angry red eyes and screeches before charging.

Yang readies herself as the Arachniqueen closes in on her. When she is in range, she begins trying to stomp the blonde into the ground, but Yang is quick enough to dodge around her attacks. The Grimm lets out a frustrated screech and lunges in an attempt to bite her. Yang is barely able to jump over the attack and as she's coming down she delivers a powerful explosive punch to the top of the creature's head. This attack bounces the Grimm's head off the ground, leaving her underbelly exposed for another attack. As soon as Yang's feet hit the ground, she begins firing round after round into the Arachniqueen's underbelly, causing her to screech in either pain or anger. She stomps her foot down on Yang, who dodges it, but this time the Arachniqueen is ready.

Learning from the previous times, the Arachniqueen predicts Yang's movements and catches her with the other leg as the Huntress is dodging. It hits her in the side and sends her tumbling across the ground. She manages to stop herself but isn't able to catch her breath as the Grimm is already on her. She rams the blonde through a few trees before tossing her into the air. She follows up by shooting a line of webbing at her and catches her by the foot. She then yanks down and slams the girl into the ground multiple times before pulling her towards her venom dripping fangs.

 **(Broly)**

As Yang is fighting the Arachniqueen, Broly is busy trying to free himself from the incredible strong webbing. "Damn it!" he curses as he continues to struggle for freedom. Seconds pass and with each second he grows angrier and angrier as he tries and fails to free himself.

As his anger rises so does his strength until finally, he rips one of his arms free. "Hah!" he says and begins to try to get his other arm free. But as he looks up, he sees Yang being pulled towards the Arachniqueen's fangs and this raises his anger, and strength, even higher. "Rrrrahhhhhh!" he shouts as he rips away from the webbing like it was paper. Once freed, he charges the Grimm and rams his shoulder into her side, knocking the creature down. "Don't even think about it."

Yang rips the webbing from her shoe and stands up. "Thanks," she says with a nod.

"Humph, don't get ahead of yourself. You still owe me a fight. After that, I don't care what happens to you," he says in a very serious tone.

The Arachniqueen gets back to her feet and screeches at the two warriors. Broly grins and taunts the creature to charge. She takes the bait and charges at him in an attempt to ram him. But instead of dodging the Grimm like last time, Broly brings his fist back and waits until the right moment. When the Grimm is close enough, Broly launches his fist forward and punches the creature square in the face. Thanks to his anger enhanced strength, the punch sends the Grimm toppling right over them and onto her back. The two look at the downed Arachnida and see that the Saiyan's punch actually shattered half of her mask.

"Whoa," Yang says, unable to hide her amazement at Broly's sheer strength, "you're...really strong."

"Humph, that wasn't even my full power," Broly says as he walks up to the downed Grimm. "Now then, time to finish this thing off." He raises his hand and fires a green energy beam that engulfs the Arachniqueen. Nothing but a pillar of smoke now, Broly believes he has won and so turns and begins walking away.

"He did it," Blake says, watching as the remaining Arachnikids begin to back away.

"What power. I've never seen anything like that," Weiss says, noting his insane abilities.

"I told you guys he was awesome," Ruby comments with a grin.

With smiles on their faces, the three girls make their way to regroup with Broly and Yang, but what happens next is something none of them saw coming. Out of the smoke, a string of webbing comes shooting forward and nails the Saiyan in the back. "What the," is all he is able to get out before being pulled back right into the legs of the very much alive Arachniqueen. She wraps Broly up and before anyone can do anything she brings her fangs down into Broly's back. "Ggahhhhh!" he shouts in pain as the feeling of fire begins coursing through his body.

The four girls are absolutely shocked by this outcome, so much so that Ruby drops to her knees in disbelief. "No," is all she can say.

"Broly!" Yang shouts before racing over to help him.

But Broly wasn't dead just yet. In fact, to everyone's surprise, he was more pissed than in pain. "You bastard!" he shouts in rage as a green barrier forms around him. He then begins to fire off multiple Energy Balls in all directions, hitting and killing some of the Arachnikids, almost hitting the girls, and hitting the Arachniqueen multiple times in the face and body. The Grimm lets him go and retreats as the Saiyan continues to blindly fire his attacks everywhere. When he is finally done, the area around him is scorched and damaged, including the ground beneath him.

"Broly," Yang says as she kneels beside his kneeling form, "are you ok?"

Before Broly can answer, the ground beneath the two crumbles away, swallowing the pair up. "Yang!" Ruby shouts as she watches the two disappear into the earth. The Arachniqueen, injured, retreats back into her cave with her children as Ruby and the others rush to the hole, but sees nothing but darkness and rubble. "Yang," Ruby shouts down the deep hole, but only gets an echo in response.

 **(Transition)**

Yang groans in pain as she lifts herself up off the ground. "Ouch my head," she says, placing a hand on her throbbing head. She gets to her feet and, thanks to the little light that shines between the cracks of the rubble, starts to scan the area when a groan catches her attention. She looks to her left and sees Broly slowly getting to his feet. "Broly," she says as she makes her way to him, "are you alright?"

"I'll live," he says as he dusts the dirt off him. "Where are we?"

"I think we're in one of the tunnels of the cave," she says, following the rubble up to see a little light from the sun seeping through. "The ground gave in and we fell through."

"Hmm," Broly observes the rubble, "well, it doesn't look like we're getting out this way."

"What you can't just blow a hole open with your weird awesome powers."

Broly scoffs before saying, "Of course not you idiot. If I try to blow a hole through for us to escape, the ground can cave in and kill us."

"Humph, well you don't have to be mean about it."

"Shut up," he says as he turns away and begins walking through the tunnel. "Our best option right now is to keep moving forward. Eventually, we'll either come to the main chamber or a dead end."

"What happens if we find a dead end?"

"Then we..." Broly trails off and stops in his tracks.

"Then we what," Yang asks. "Hey, are you ok?"

She places a hand on his back. "Gyahhhh," Broly shouts in pain at the touch and falls to the ground, unconscious."

"Hey, are you ok? Broly? What's..." it's then that she remembers what the Arachniqueen did before they fell through the ground. "The bite," she whispers to herself. Yang lifts the back of his Gi up and takes out her Scroll. She shines a light on him and what she sees makes her gasp. The area around the bite was a deathly black and it was spreading quickly throughout his body, "Oh no."

To make matters worse, the sounds of screeching could be heard heading right for them. "Great," Yang says to herself as she gets up and puts herself between the unconscious Broly and the oncoming swarm of Arachnida. "Don't worry," she says as she reloads her gauntlets, "I'll return the favor from earlier." She gets ready for battle and loads a round in her gauntlets. As the first of many Arachnikids shows its face, Yang fires at it, causing it to explode into a slimy green paste. She then fires another round and another until eventually, shes fired all twenty-four rounds and has to reload. It's then that she comes to the realization that she doesn't have enough magazines to fight off the horde of Arachnida.

 **(Time Skip**

"Nnghhh," Broly groans as he wakes up, "Where am I?"

"Hmm, hey you're awake."

Broly looks towards the voice and sees a battered Yang. "Yang? What happened," he asks in a weakened voice

"After you fell unconscious, a horde of Arachnida decided to attack us. I held them off for as long as I could, but I got overwhelmed. So I did what I thought was best and caused another cave in to trap the Grimm out."

"You risked your life to protect me despite me not wanting your help? Why?"

"You're probably the meanest person I've ever met Broly, but I wasn't just going to sit by and let them take you. I'm going to be a Huntress. Protecting people, even assholes like you is my job. Besides, I still owed you for earlier when you saved me."

"I told you...I didn't do it to save you. You still owe me...a fight, so I can't have you dying just yet," he says, having to pause every now and again.

"Yea well, you can't get your fight if you're dead now, can you? Besides, after seeing your power, I'm anxious to fight you too, so you can't go dying yet either."

Broly is surprised to hear this. _'She sounds like a Saiyan,'_ he thinks to himself. There is a moment of silence between the two before Broly says, "You never really told me why Ozpin sent a first-year team out here."

Yang doesn't say anything for a moment, but after a few seconds she sighs and tells him, "The truth is, Ozpin never sent us out here. When we heard about what happened to the last team and their leader, we couldn't just sit back and do nothing. So we snuck out and followed after the third-year team."

"Then what?"

"Like I said, we followed after the team, but by the time we got there, they had already been..." Yang trails off, but Broly knows what she was getting at. "In a rage, I attacked the Arachniqueen, but she was too strong. We had to retreat."

 _'So, they have already fought this Grimm, yet she wanted to fight It despite being weaker. Humph, she really does remind me of a Saiyan.'_ "What happened fo the last team's leader? How did he die?"

Yang doesn't answer at first. "He...he was bitten. He used up all of his Aura to keep it subsided, but once he got his team back to Beacon, he gave in and..."

"Nnghhhhaaaaa," Broly shouts in pain as the feeling of fire returns to him, this time far worse than before. It seemed like his Aura, as Yang had said, had been keeping the venom subsided, but now that it was depleted, as evident when a green sheet of light passes over his body, nothing was holding the pain back.

"Broly," Yang says his name as she kneels beside him. She lifts his Gi up and sees that the blackness has spread from his back to his front and was now heading for his heart. "What do I do? What can I do? Come on, think. Think." An idea pops into her head. She takes her weapons and gloves off and places her hands on Broly's chest.

Broly grabs her and asks, "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to transfer all of my Aura to you. Hopefully, it'll be enough to help your body fight the venom."

Broly yanks her hand away and says, "No, I don't need your help damn it! I can fight this on my own!"

Yang's eyes turn red and her hair becomes flames. She grabs him by the face and says, with a voice of anger, "Listen here you hard headed bastard. Your Aura is completely gone. The fact that you're even conscious to complain is remarkable since the last guy died seconds after losing his Aura. So shut the hell up and let me help you or I'll make it where you can never complain again."

Broly is surprised, to say the least. No one has ever spoken to him in such a manner. Despite being in pain, his heart was pounding with excitement. He lets go of her hand and allows her to proceed. "Fine, do what you want, but don't think I owe you anything."

Yang nods and begins pouring her remaining Aura into Broly. After a few minutes, a yellow sheet of light passes over Yang, indicating her Aura was depleted. She looks at Broly to see he has fallen asleep and she sighs, "Your welcome," she says quietly before laying down and closing her eyes.

 **Alright, so this ends chapter 4. Like I said, it's a little bit more difficult to write a fight scene when the enemy has eight legs and no actual arms to hit with, but I did my very best. Up next will be the Arachniqueen's last chapter but let me know what you guys think of this Grimm. I may even bring it back later on in the story. Now then, time to answer 5 questions.**

 **1\. Will Broly still be paired with Yang? Yes.**

 **2\. Will Broly get his sword? Yes and sooner than you think.**

 **3\. Will Broly be part of a team? Probably not. I'm wanting him to be more of an independent fighter.**

 **4\. Will Broly join Beacon and become a Huntsman? Well, the story is called The Legendary Huntsman, so yes, but that'll be later on.**

 **5\. Will this Broly change because of the new, canon, Broly? No. How I see it, this Broly is from a different Universe and timeline than what is happening in Super, but I may implement so changes, like attire-wise and attacks, from this coming movie into this story assuming we haven't completed it by then. (I'm hoping to have this story finished before 2019, but eh whatever.)**

 **Alright, well that's it for questions. If you have one that you want to be answered, let me know. Until next time guys and gals, see ya!**


	5. Broly Vs Arachniqueen Finale

**What's up everyone and welcome to chapter 5. Let me know what you all think.** "Wake up," a voice says, though it sounds very distant. "Wake up. Wake up," it repeats several times, growing from a small whisper to "WAKE UP," a large shout.

Broly's eyes snap open and he finds himself in darkness. "Hello," he calls out.

"What are you doing," the voice asks seemingly from all around him.

Broly searches for the source of the voice, but sees nothing, "Who are you? Show yourself," he demands.

Broly turns around and finds that he is now face to face with himself though the figure before him is cast in shadows with glowing red eyes. "Have you really forgotten who you are?"

"What," he asks, taken aback by the sudden appearance.

"Have you forgotten that you are the Saiyan of Legend? What are you doing allowing such creatures to live?" As the shadow says this, an image of RWBY appears before turning to smoke. "They should be dead by now."

"I have not forgotten."

"Oh really," the shadow says, now standing behind Broly, "Because the real you would have killed them on the spot yet you allowed them to live."

"I used them to get what I wanted."

"And where has that gotten you? Lying on the ground half dead to the point that you need this weakling," an image of Yang pouring her Aura into Broly's body appears before it too turns to smoke, "to keep you alive."

Broly growls and says, "I do not need her or anybody else's help! I've said this multiple times already."

"Yet you can't even defeat one Grimm by yourself. Broly, the Destroyer of an entire Galaxy, has been devolved to a pathetic nobody." The figure scoffs in disgust, "You're not even fit to call yourself a Saiyan anymore."

As the shadow turns away, Broly shouts, "Nothing has changed! I am still a Saiyan! The same Saiyan who destroyed the South Galaxy, who slaughtered billions. I may not be in the same Universe as before, but I am still a Saiyan!"

"If you truly are the same Saiyan as before," the shadow turns his head and gives a sadistic smirk, "then overcome this condition you've found yourself in. Survive and hunt down this creature, this Arachniqueen, and slaughter it and its children. Then, you may get back some of your lost pride."

 **(A flash of light overtakes Broly's vision)**

Broly wakes, with a gasp, to find himself still in the makeshift shelter Yang had made, or caused depending on how one looked at it, and sits up. The action causes a groan to escape him which grabs the attention of Yang. "Broly," she says with relief, "you're awake. I...I didn't think..."

"I'd live? Humph, that Grimm is going to have to try a lot harder than that to kill me," Broly says. There is a small moment of silence between the two before Broly asks, "How long have I been unconscious?"

Yang pulls her Scroll out and checks the time before saying, "All night."

The answer shocks Broly. "All night?" Yang nods her head and he is left with a stunned expression. The Arachniqueen had left him unconscious for an entire night. He grits his teeth in anger before asking, "And you've been helping to keep me alive all this time?"

Yang nods her head and says, "Yea. I mean, what else was I going to do."

Broly's anger grows at her answer. 'That damn Grimm. It nearly killed me and I had to be saved by...by her,' he glares at Yang.

"What," Yang asks, catching the glare. Broly simply growls at her before attempting to get to his feet. "No wait, your body still hasn't fully recovered. You shouldn't move around too much."

"Shut up," Broly says as he stands up, flinching at the stiffness of his body.

"Listen to me. If you overdo it you could risk hurting yourself even more."

"I said shut up," Broly snaps before as he gets to his feet and begins stretching out his stiff muscles. Eventually the aching in his body subsidies to a minor soreness and before long, Broly is standing upright with clenched teeth and anger filled eyes.

Yang looks at him in amazement. "I...I don't understand how you're able to even stand right now. A few hours ago I thought you were going to die and yet..."

"It's as I said," Broly clenches his fists, "that Grimm is going to have to try a lot harder to kill me. Rrah!" He powers up to his fullest, emanating a powerful green aura that lights up the dim shelter.

Yang looks on with astonishment at Broly's power, 'He's stronger than before. How is that possible?'

"How is your Aura," Broly asks.

The question pulls Yang from her thoughts. "I've recovered a bit, but I'm not at a hundred percent," she says.

"Humph, that'll have to do. And don't think I'm asking because I care. If I'm going to be stuck with you, for now, I need to know if you can fight. I have no need for weaklings."

Yang doesn't say anything for a moment but then gives a closed-eyed smirk before getting to her feet. She brushes herself off and stands next to him and says, "Heh, you don't need to worry about me. I'm good to go."

"Humph," Broly says before placing a hand on the rubble in front of him. He fires an Aura Blast and incinerates everything in front of him, clearing an opening. However, as soon as the dust is cleared, a swarm of Arachnikids charges them. "Die," Broly shouts as he fires another blast of energy, killing everything in his path.

Again, Yang can't stop her amazement at the sheer power the Saiyan displays, but keeps her focus on the fight ahead and begins firing rounds from her gauntlets, killing Arachnida left and right. After a few minutes of Broly firing Energy Blasts and Yang firing her rounds, the two warriors kill enough of the Spider Grimm to send the others retreating in the opposite direction. "They're leaving," Yang says.

"And they're heading in that direction," Broly says, nodding his head in the direction the Grimm was going.

"And I bet that's the direction of the main chamber too. And if that's the main chamber..."

"That's where the Arachniqueen will be. Let's go," Broly says as he begins walking. Yang nods and falls in behind him.

 **(Transition to above ground where Ruby, Weiss, and Blake prepare to go into the cave)**

"This is not a good idea," Weiss says as she and her two teammates get ready to enter the Arachniqueen's cave, "We should wait for backup."

"What if Yang and Broly are in trouble," Ruby asks before shaking her head, "No, we need to help them."

"Ruby, stop and think for a moment. Yang was the strongest of us and Broly displayed power the likes of which has never been seen before. Both of them were fighting the Arachniqueen and now both are missing. What do you think we can do?"

"I don't care," Ruby says as she begins to make her way to the cave, "I'm going to find my sister and Broly."

Weiss grabs her leader by the shoulder and turns her around, "Listen to yourself. We can't just rush in there. We have to sit and wait for reinforcements."

"I'm done waiting, Weiss," Ruby snaps with tears in her eyes, "We waited the entire night and still haven't heard or seen anything from them!" She takes a moment to calm down before saying," That's my sister in there. I can't and won't abandon her or Broly."

"Ruby, we've talked about this. Broly was bitten. The probability of him still being alive is slim to none. And Yang had already lost a lot of Aura before they fell through the earth so her being alive is..."

"Shut up," Ruby says with anger filled eyes. "Don't you dare say it."

Weiss groans in frustration before turning to Blake and saying, "Will you talk some sense into her?"

"No," Blake says, earning a surprised look from the Heiress. "I think Ruby is right. We need to help them."

"Wha..."

"Look, if you were the one in there Yang, Ruby, and I would risk everything to rescue you." Blake walks up to Ruby and places a hand on her shoulder with a smile before looking at Weiss and saying, "We're a team. No one gets left behind."

Weiss looks at her two friends in speechless shock before groaning and rubbing her forehead. "Fine," she says after a few seconds of silence, "But I'm telling you this is a bad idea and it's not going to go as planned."

Ruby gives a bright, happy smile before taking out her weapon, Crescent Rose, and loading a round in the chamber. She looks into the cave with a determined look and says, "Alright, let's go hunt an Arachniqueen."

 **(Transition back to Broly and Yang who have just stumbled upon a secondary chamber)**

"What is this place," Yang asks as she and Broly wonder into a blue-lit chamber, the blue light coming from glow worms.

Broly takes a quick look around. "It looks like an Egg Chamber," he says, noting several hundred clusters of eggs the size of a basketball on the ground, walls, and even the ceiling. Eggs everywhere as far as the eye can see.

"Whoa," Yang says as she steps into the chamber, being careful not to touch the eggs, "How many do you think there are?"

"Enough," Broly says.

"Enough for what?"

"For Vale."

Yang gasps at the statement and turns to the Saiyan, "You don't think the Arachniqueen is planning on attacking the city do you?"

"Why else would you breed an army? Besides," Broly turns around and examines the texture on the tunnel walls with his hands, "this tunnel is not natural."

"What do you mean?"

"This tunnel was created and if I'm right, it leads North-West. And what is North-West of us?"

"Vale," Yang says in a low voice as she looks over the Eggs around her. She looks back at Broly and says, "We have to destroy these Eggs. We can't let them hatch and get to Vale."

"Humph, I agree." _'If the Arachniqueen and her children overrun Vale, it won't be long until the areas around the city get overtaken as well and that could pose a problem for me. Just this once, I'll protect that damn city from destruction. At least for now.'_ "But there is likely to be more chambers like this one. If we get to the Main Chamber and kill the Arachniqueen, I could possibly set off a timed attack that'll incinerate everything in the tunnels."

"Really? That's awesome," Yang says.

"However, once the attack goes off, it'll cause a massive cave-in. Nothing will be able to get in or out the main entrance."

"That means, we'll have to trust your attack kills everything."

"Humph, it will. That I can guarantee." Broly walks to the other side of the chamber to another, much wider tunnel. "Now then, let's go. There's an Arachniqueen that needs to die."

Yang nods her head in agreement and walks past the Saiyan who looks back into the chamber. With a grunt, Broly forms an energy ball in his right hand and tosses it in.

 **(The Main Chamber)**

The Arachniqueen is sitting in her webbed nest when an explosion rocks the entire Main Chamber. She turns to one of the many tunnels leading from her nest to see black smoke coming out. The Queen gives an angry, pained screech as she realizes what has just happened. She's about to charge in when she hears voices coming from the tunnel leading to the main entrance. She looks at two Arachniguards, Arachnida that are bigger than her children with spikier armor, and chitters at them. **_"Go, kill the intruders."_**

The Arachniguards give a chitter back before scurrying off into the black smoked tunnel. The Queen then turns her head toward the voices and retreats into a darkened corner.

 **(RWB**

"What was that," Weiss asks having braced herself against a wall when the tunnel suddenly shook violently.

"An explosion," Blake says, "But who would..."

"Yang and Broly. I told you they were still alive," Ruby says excitedly.

"How do you know," Weiss asks.

"Who else would set off an explosion like that?"

"Well, she has a point," Blake says.

"Come on. They can't be too far ahead." Ruby takes off down the main tunnel with Blake and Weiss closely behind. They eventually exit the tunnel and find themselves in a massive chamber with cobwebs and wrapped up corpses decorating the walls and ceiling.

"What is this place," Blake asks.

"It must be the Main Chamber," Weiss says as she examines a huge spider web the size of the chamber itself. "The Arachniqueen's nest."

"But where's the Queen," Ruby asks. To answer her question, the Grimm drops from her hiding place and lands with a heavy thud behind the three girls. They slowly turn their heads around and see the Queen looking down at them. "Oh."

 **(Broly and Yang)**

"Are you crazy," Yang asks after coughing from the black smoke.

"Is that a trick question," Broly asks.

"What would have happened if your attack caused another cave in?"

"Then you'd be dead and I wouldn't have to listen to you complain."

Broly walks by Yang and continues on ahead for a few seconds when a loud, ear piercing screech echoes through the tunnel. The screech is followed by numerous gunshots which peek the blonde's attention. "That sounds like," more gunshots followed by shouting causes Yang to widen her eyes in realization. "Ruby, Weiss, and Blake. They're in trouble!" Yang takes off down the tunnel.

"Hey, wait," Broly calls out before following behind.

The two don't make it very far when a screech stops them in their tracks. It is followed by another screech and some chittering before the two Arachniguards show themselves. "Looks like we've got company," Yang says as she readies herself for combat.

"Good," Broly says as the two Grimm screech at them, "I've been itching for a fight since waking up." The Arachniguards stare the two warriors down and look ready to charge when Broly says, "Yang, I can take care of these two. You go on ahead and find the Arachniqueen."

"Huh," Yang looks at him in surprise, "Are you sure? Your body still hasn't fully recovered."

"Humph, will you shut up and stop worrying about me? Besides, I've got a lot of pent up anger for what the Queen did to me. These two will serve as a bit of a warm-up before the main event. Now go."

Broly flies forward as the two Arachnida charges them. When he is in range, he puts his hands out and stops the Grimm in their tracks with both palms on their heads. Yang watches in amazement for a moment before Broly shouts for her to go. She nods once before running past them but not before Broly says, "And you better not kill the Queen before I get there!"

Once Yang is gone, Broly tightens his grip on the Guards' heads before he smashes them together. He then back fists the Guard on the right into the tunnel wall before punching the Guard on the left across the face. The punch shatters its skull mask and sends it flying a few feet back.

The other Guard gets back to its feet and rams Broly into the wall on the other side. It snaps and bites at the Saiyan who pushes its head back. Growling, Broly brings his own head back and slams his forehead into the Grimm's face. The hit knocks it back which allows Broly to get in a combo of punches.

He hits the Grimm with a right hook, left hook, right uppercut, another left hook to its side, and finally a straight right punch aimed at its midsection that sends the Guard flying back.

Broly looks left to see the other Grimm charging him, but before it comes into contact, the Saiyan vanishes from sight, confusing the Arachniguard. He then reappears behind the Grimm with an energy ball in his right hand, "Hope you like the taste of fire." As he says this, the wristband on Broly's right wrist glows a fiery red and a second later, the green ball turns into a fireball. With a smirk, he launches his fire enhanced energy beam at the Grimm which gets completely engulfed by the pillar of flame and almost instantly incinerates to ash.

Once that Guard is dead, the Saiyan turns his attention to the other one which has just gotten back to its feet. It looks at Broly and gives an angry screech before charging at him. The Saiyan grins before holding up his two hands and saying, "Well then, let's end this now." A fireball forms in each hand as the Grimm closes in and attacks.

 **(Yang)**

Yang exits the tunnel and finds herself in the main chamber where she had heard the shots and shouts coming from. "Ruby? Weiss? Blake? Where are you," Yang calls out as she looks around for her team. "Huh, I swear this is where I heard them."

She rounds a heap of webbing and the sight before her causes her eyes to widen. Spun up in a huge web was her three teammates all struggling to get free. "Ruby," Yang shouts as she rushes over to her sister and friends. Oddly enough, they were placed ground level and easy for the blonde to get to but she thinks nothing of it. She gets to her team and says, "Don't worry, I'll have you all free in a second."

"Mmmphh," Ruby says in a muffled voice while shaking her head.

"What? Sis, I can't understand you. Hold on." Yang begins to pull on the webbing around Ruby's mouth. As she does this, her two friends begin shaking their heads as well and giving muffled shouts. "Just hang on, I'll get you guys in a second."

After one hard tug, the webbing around Ruby's mouth rips off, allowing the young leader to yell, "Behind you!"

"Huh," Yang says as she turns around in time to take a swipe to the side. The impact sends her flying into a nearby wall where she hits with a heavy thud and slides to the ground. The blonde looks up and sees the Queen standing between her and her team. She quickly gets back to her feet and looks at the Grimm with anger filled eyes. "Get away from them," she shouts.

The Queen screeches at Yang then turns around and stalks towards the three helpless girls. The blonde doesn't react to the action until she realizes, almost too late, what the Grimm intends to do. Without a moment to waste, Yang takes off at full sprint towards the Arachniqueen and jumps. The Grimm bares its fangs and lowers its head down towards a terrified Weiss when Yang lands on its back and begins firing multiple rounds at the back of its head.

The Queen screeches and begins bucking around in an attempt to knock the blonde off, but to no avail. Yang continues to fire round after round until her gauntlets are empty. She then switches to punching the Grimm, but all her attacks manage to do is irritate the Grimm to the point where it slams itself into a wall, back first.

When the Queen moves off the wall, Yang stays embedded. To make sure she doesn't interfere, the Grimm shoots some webbing at her and sticks her to the wall. "No," Yang says as she struggles to escape. She watches helplessly as the Grimm makes its way back over to Weiss who is frantically twisting and turning to free herself.

"Leave her alone," Ruby shouts as she too tries desperately to break free of the webbing. The Queen ignores her and once again shows its fangs and lowers them to pierce the Heiress' skin.

However, the Queen is stopped once again when multiple green energy balls explode on its back. Surprised Yang looks up and sees Broly floating in the air and can't stop a relieved smile from forming. The Queen turns around and spots the Saiyan and gives an angry screech. "Hey there ugly. Remember me," he taunts.

Ruby sees him and shouts out excitedly, "Broly! I knew you weren't dead."

"Humph, it's going to take a lot more than a bite and some venom to kill me, kid." He then turns his attention back to the Arachniqueen and says, "Now I believe we have some unfinished business to attend to." He forms an energy ball in his right hand and tosses it a Yang.

The blonde watches as the ball hits the webbing and incinerates it, releasing her of her bindings. She drops to the ground and says, "Thanks," to which Broly replies with a simple grunt. Yang then takes off towards her team and begins to free them while the Saiyan and the Arachniqueen face off one final time.

The Arachniqueen turns her attention to Yang and moves to stop her, but Broly fires a bigger energy ball at it. The attack hits and causes a huge explosion that knocks the Grimm down. When it gets back up, it looks at Broly and screeches. "Your fight is with me, creature." Broly lands a few feet away from it and says, "As is the last few moments of your life."

The Grimm gives another screech and charges at Broly. It lowers its head, ready to ram him, but Broly puts his left hand up and stops the Grimm in its tracks. With a smirk, Broly pulls his other arm back punches the Queen in the face, completely shattering its already broken mask. It shakes its head and looks at Broly with its maskless face and shrieks. "Damn, you're even uglier without your mask," he says.

The Grimm begins snapping at Broly with its long fangs and its now visible vicious looking teeth, but the Saiyan dodges back and avoids it. It continues snapping at him until Broly's back hits the wall. Thinking it has him trapped, the Queen lunges at him, but he flies up which cause the Grimm to slam its face into the wall.

Meanwhile, Yang has just freed Weiss and starts working on getting Blake free. "It's unbelievable," Weiss says, "How are you two still alive?"

"Well, nice to see you too Weiss," Yang says as she pulls on the strong webbing.

"That's not what I meant. I mean, we saw you fall through the ground. Broly got bitten and yet he's overwhelming the Arachniqueen without even trying. He shouldn't even be able to move let alone be alive."

"Yea, it surprised me too. But hey," Yang finally rips the webbing away from Blake, "I'm not going to question destiny. He's alive and kicking that Grimm's ass."

"Yea he is," Ruby says excitedly as she watches Broly kick the Queen in the face, "That Arachniqueen doesn't stand a chance."

"Should we help him," Blake asks.

"No," Broly shouts, having heard her question, "If any of you interfere I'll kill you myself!"

"Well, that answers that question. Now let's get out of here," Weiss says.

"No," Yang says.

"Why not," Blake asks.

"Broly and I discovered that the Arachniqueen and her children are digging tunnels towards Vale."

"What," Weiss says.

"The Queen has been making an army to attack the city with. We need to make sure Broly wins so he can destroy this cave and the egg chambers in the tunnels."

"Well," Blake says as she watches the fight between Broly and the Queen, "it doesn't look like that'll be a problem."

The Arachniqueen spits a stream of venom at Broly who dodges to the left then rolls to the right before finally flying upwards. The Queen looks up at him and spits more venom which Broly counters by firing a beam on energy that overpowers the Grimm's attack. The Energy Beam travels down the stream and hits the Queen in the face, knocking it on its back.

"He got it," Ruby says excitedly.

Seemingly defeated, the Arachniqueen lays motionless as Broly lowers his guard and begins descending. However, the Queen takes this opportunity to fire a string of web at him and nails him in the leg. "W...what," Broly exclaims as he is suddenly, and violently, yanked from the air to the ground.

The Arachniqueen gets to its feet and takes hold of the web and begins slamming the Saiyan into the ground, the walls, the ceiling multiple times. The girls watch helplessly as their fellow warrior is thrown around like a ragdoll until finally, the Queen slams Broly into the wall one last time. It then fires another string of web and pins him to said wall.

"Oh no," Blake says as they watch the Arachniqueen stalk towards her prey.

"We have to do something," Ruby says as she readies her weapon which she found in one of the many web piles. She takes off with the other three following behind, but stop short when the Queen fires a stream of its acidic venom at their feet.

"Whoa, be careful guys. This stuff will eat through anything," Yang says as she watches the substance melt into the cave floor.

"Uhh, Yang i think we have bigger problems," Weiss says.

The blonde looks up and sees that the Queen's attention was now on them. "Oh," she says as she and her team ready their weapons. The Queen is about to make her first move when the sound of laughter begins echoing through the chamber. However, what was off-putting about this laugh was that it wasn't one of joy or humor. It was a maniacal one that sounded like it belonged to a psycho. The girls look to the source and find that it belongs to Broly who is still strung up. "B...Broly," Yang says in a quiet voice.

The Saiyan continues laughing for a few more seconds before it slowly dies down into a simple chuckle. He then looks at the Queen and says, "Your attacks did little more than tickle me." The Arachniqueen chitters angrily before menacingly making its way to the Saiyan. "I mean, honestly I was going easy on you to see if you could entertain me a little but if this is all you can do, then I see no reason to keep you alive anymore." The Queen growls, its face inches from the Saiyans. "But you know, I am a curious one," he says, closing his eyes, "and there is always something that I've wanted to know." He slowly opens them and asks, "Can a Grimm experience the feeling of true pain?" The Queen tilts its head. "What about terror? Or helplessness" The Queen, sensing the massive amounts of killer intent from the Saiyan, takes a subconscious step back which causes Broly's grin to widen. "Let's find out, shall we?"

Broly's Aura suddenly explodes, causing the Arachniqueen, and the four girls, to be violently thrown back. Blake puts her arm up to shield her eyes from the swirling dirt. "So much raw power coming from one person." She looks down at the ground as it rumbles beneath her feet. "He's even causing the ground to shake."

Yang looks on in awe and says, "That...that power is...awesome! I can't wait to have that match with him."

"Wait, look," Weiss says with a point of her finger, "His hair, its changed." Sure enough, when the other look closer, they see that Broly's usual black hair is now spiky and blue, though in the caves low lighting, it has a purple tint to it as well.

"Even his Aura color has changed a little," Ruby says, pointing out that his green Aura now has a slight golden tint to it.

"What is this? A Transformation Semblance? Is that even a thing," Weiss asks.

"So Grimm," Broly says, "how about we see just how long you can last against me as a Super Saiyan."

"Super Saiyan," Ruby asks.

"Must be the name of his Semblance," Yang answers.

The Arachniqueen screeches and charges at the now transformed Saiyan only to receive a kick to the underside of its jaw. The kick sends the Grimm flying up into the ceiling, which causes several chunks of rock to crumble away. The girls grow a little worried about the falling debris and opt to take a few steps back from the fight. As the Grimm hits the ground on its back, Broly flies over it and rockets down fist first into its underbelly. There, he begins delivering multiple hard punches which cause greenish blood to be spit from the Grimm's mouth.

Once the Saiyan is finished, he flies upwards and fires a big energy ball down at the target, causing a huge explosion that rocks the cave. "If he keeps this up, the whole cave will collapse on us," Weiss says.

Broly lands a few feet from the smoking heap with a grin. However, out of the smoke comes one of the Queen's legs in a swiping attack. But Broly is ready and grabs the leg before it hits him. The smoke then clears and reveals a seriously messed up Arachniqueen. Two of its legs are now missing along with an eye and several cuts and gashes that ooze blood litter its body. "You don't look so good," Broly says, tightening his grip on the Queen's leg. "And you're pretty one-sided when it comes to your legs. How about we even them up a bit." With a hard yank, Broly tears the Grimm's leg off, causing the creature to screech out in pain.

The Queen falls to the floor and withers in agony at its lost legs and eye. Broly grins sadistically as he tosses the leg away and says, "So it seems a Grimm can feel pain." He begins walking up to the Grimm who sees him coming and quickly begins scurrying away to the exit. "And fear." Broly vanishes in front of the Queen and delivers a hard punch to its face. The attack sends the creature tumbling over itself until it finally lands on its stomach and stops. "What's the matter, leaving so soon? But I haven't seen if you can experience helplessness."

"Broly, just finish it off already," Yang shouts, but her words fall on deaf ears.

"Come on, show me if you can feel helplessness. The same feeling you've caused so many others to feel." Broly ascends above the Grimm and puts his hands together. When he separates them as a green ball forms between his hands. "Show me." The Queen looks up at the Saiyan and in its eyes is the look Broly was looking for. The helpless look that a caught prey would give a predator. Broly begins laughing maniacally as he pulls his hands, and attack, back, and shouts, "Alpha Eraser!"

"Broly, no," Yang shouts.

"He's fricken crazy," Weiss says as she and the others find a place to take cover.

Broly throws his hands forward and launches his attack. Within seconds, the ball of energy ruptures and causes a massive explosion that rocks the entire cave. When it is all said and done, however, the only thing left of the Queen is a smoke-filled crater.

Ruby and the others peek from their cover and see Broly descending down with no sign of the Arachniqueen in sight. "He did it," Ruby shouts with excitement as she runs out into the open.

"That idiot," Weiss says as she dusts herself off. "If that attack had been any powerful, it would have brought the while cave down on top of us."

"But you have to wonder, how does he generate enough Aura for an attack like that," Blake asks.

"Who cares. The Arachniqueen is dead and isn't that what really matters," Yang asks. Blake shrugs and walks with Yang and Weiss towards Broly who is lost in thought.

 _'My attack went off above the Queen, which means its still unstable. I'll have to keep working at it.'_

"You think you got it," Weiss asks sarcastically.

"I don't know. How about you stand a little closer while I throw another one and see."

Weiss says nothing, but humphs at him and turns her nose up before walking away. "So what happens now," Blake asks.

"Now, I blow this entire cave to hell. I'm sure Yang has already told you, but we found an Egg Chamber with a tunnel leading towards Vale. Hey, Kid," Broly says to Ruby who is looking down into the hole, "stay away from there. I'm not entirely sure I killed that thing."

"Are you kidding," Ruby says as she turns away from the crater, "That explosion was huge. There's no way you didn't..." At that point, the Arachniqueen, or what's left of it, springs out of the hole and sinks its fangs deep into her flesh.

 **Alright, so this ends the fifth chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it and let me know what you think. Now I have a little message to give. After this chapter, I'll be doing other stories like Bardock's Hero Academia, Team FEAR, and RosarioVampire: Ryu. Now on to some questions.**

 **1\. Will Broly go Legendary Super Saiyan? Yes, but not until the end of volume 2.** **2\. Am I going to be lazy with the romance between Broly and Yang? No, this is Broly. He doesn't love easily.** **3\. How strong is Broly? At the moment, Broly could take out a giant building with a single attack.** **4\. Will Broly receive a Zenkai boost? Yes.** **5\. When is this taking place? During Volume 1 a few months after the initiation.** **6\. Can Cell use a Spirit Bomb? I think he can though I don't know how it would work. I know that in the Budokai Tenkaichi, Raging Blast, and Xenoverse series, he can.** **7\. What team will Broly be on? He won't be part of a team.** **8\. When will he attend Beacon? Later.** **9\. Will he go berserk? Sometimes.** **10\. Did I reduce Broly's age? Yes. He is 17.**


End file.
